


The Sea's Reward

by Magarie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Pirate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:05:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 42,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magarie/pseuds/Magarie
Summary: I really enjoyed the pirate skins and it made me think it'd be fun to do a lengthy AU inspired by them. This will be an ongoing multi-chaptered fic with an ensemble cast. It centers around Jack trying to track down notorious pirate vessels for honor, glory, and a promotion. Will Ana and Torbjorn give him the slip? How many members of their crews will get caught in the crossfire? And what about that treasure map Jameson has been waving around? It's high stakes on the high seas!There will be many ships but possibly not the type people want. Relationships are going to happen but I'm not yet certain how largely they'll feature. I'm going to tag them as they come to fruition.





	1. Prologue

_ My Esteemed Commander Morrison, _

 

_ It is with a heavy heart that I pen you this letter. I have been told that Gabriel Reyes was a colleague of yours, but as you must know by now his ship was set ablaze in his pursuit of the pirates that plague this coast. _

_ Tales of your conquests have spread quickly and they grow more fanciful with each retelling, but your crew has proven capable so I wish to grant you a special assignment. Two pirate ships pose the greatest threat to the security of this realm. Blackbeard’s Revenge has been seen along our northern coast and its sister ship, The Shrike, has been damaging our ships to the south. We would gladly grant you the rank of admiral if you stopped the operation of either vessel, but both will win you commendations from the Queen herself. _

_ The Shrike’s speed has eluded us despite the very popular and narrow waterways she attacks from and the Revenge might as well be a ghost. Being trapped between the two will only cause our people strife, but we trust that your crew is more than enough to bring them to a righteous end. _

 

_ May your goals remain just, _

 

_ Colonel Adawe _

 

This was a great honor, but am I ready for it? I knew that they were grooming Gabriel and I to be the poster boys of the Queen’s Navy, and with Reyes dead… maybe this is my time. This could be the break that I’m looking for.

_ Except it’s impossible. How am I ever going to- _

“What have you got there, my friend?” Reinhardt’s booming voice sounds from just next to my ear, causing me to start and glare up at him. The door is open, as it hadn’t been when I opened the letter and my lieutenant was grinning broadly like he’d accomplished some great feat.

“Some people knock, you know,” I grumble as I put the letter away.

Reinhardt chuckles, his massive chest shaking with the movement before he leans toward me with a twinkle in his eye. “Ahh, but if I knocked, then I would never know what you’re up to.” 

I glare up at him, but my heart isn’t in it. “We’ve been sent orders, well- they’re almost orders. More like a heavy suggestion with a major reward.”

His white brows pull together before he leans heavily against the wall of my room, crossing his legs at the ankle and arms at his chest like the sheer mass of them didn’t make him look ridiculous. “So what’s the problem? We set sail, we fight with honor, and then we return in glory! I will alert the crew!”

“Yeah, but there’s a problem,” I cut in before he can run out and get everyone together.

“What’s the problem?”

I glance up at him, my head still angled low. Why couldn’t these things ever be easy? “The crews they want us to bring in are myths. One’s practically a ghost and the other is too fast to catch.”

Reinhardt frowns, puzzling over the dilemma in his mind. I just know he’ll be as stumped as I am.

“We will start with the ship that we know exists,” he states slowly, “and then go hunting the ghost afterwards.” He grins again, pushing off the wall and ignoring how my medals rattle. “I’ll ready the crew.”

_No, I’m not ready for this._ “It’s not that simple!” I come out of my chair before he stops and turns back to me. “They’ve seen the Shrike, but no one has ever been able to catch her. She’s faster than any ship that we’ve set to sea, and she disappears into open water before we’re even out of the shallows. I’ve heard stories about that ship. It can’t be done.”

He stops again and adopts his thoughtful expression. I sigh and scratch at my chin, which has grown too much hair since I shaved it yesterday. I’ll have to take care of that before anyone proper sees me. I go to the little basin of water in my room and start pulling out supplies while Reinhardt continues to mull over my problem.

“Did you ever catch rabbits as a child?” 

His question comes from nowhere and I snort a laugh. “Can’t say that I did.”

“Ah, it’s impossible,” he replies. “Even the very large ones disappear into their holes before you can get at them. You end up running in circles, developing an appetite, and having nothing for the stew.”

“What’s your point?” I gaze into the mirror. I wasn’t as young as I used to be. Maybe I should just give up Captaining while I’m ahead.

“So how do you get the rabbits for stew then?”

This was pointless. Was he just hungry? “Well, you raise them, or you set a-” Trap. “You set a trap.” I whirl around and find my lieutenant grinning at me again. This time I return it. “You’re a genius. Assemble the crew!”

Reinhardt bellows a laugh than I can feel echo through me in the small compartment. “I’ll get the crew! Onward to glory!”

My smile remains as I turn back toward the mirror. It makes me look younger than I had moments before. Set a trap. I know just the one I’d like to lay.


	2. Into the Setting Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana gets more than she bargained for after a night at port.

I flinch at the rabbit that is thrust into my face as if I’d been asking over the price. I manage not to break the man’s wrist before he pulls it back away from me. I don’t care if it is on sale. I plan to eat much better than one rabbit can provide tonight. “Remind me why we are in this city.”

Despite the rhetorical nature of my question, Satya begins to respond. I should have known better than to voice my frustrations out loud, but I do know better than to interrupt her explanation. Cutting her off will only confuse her and delay us further.

“Distributing the money we’ve accrued here will have the greatest impact on quality of life. Infrastructure upgrades will be felt throughout the empire as the hub is capable of supporting more travellers.”

“Will it make it smell less like fish?” My acquisitions expert wonders from her other side. Satya does not enjoy crowds, so we flank her through the busy streets, keeping her away from the worst of the contact.

Such as the man that barrels into me, cursing as I do not give way underneath him. “Watch where you’re going, you old hag.”

He barely finishes his insult before my protege grabs a fistful of his hair and slams his face into her knee.  I hear a dull crunch and he’s bled on her boot before she manages to drop his stunned form to the ground. 

All four of us turn to look down at his crumpled form for a moment, not a shred of emotion across any of our features, except perhaps boredom. “Thank you,  Amélie .”

“My pleasure, _ mon  _ _ Capitaine. _ ”

A small smile touches my lips at her tone. She’d never quite lost the ability to level disdain at the commoners. She’d always have an air of nobility about her. “Please, call me Ana. We’re in port.”

“Oh, that reminds me,” Sombra mentions as we all turn away,  Amélie maintaining her place at the rear. “Are you gonna be here a while? Because I gotta good feeling about this place down by the docks. They’ve got a game running and I’d love to clear ‘em out, ya know?”

My smirk remains. These women are from entirely different worlds, and yet we’ve become something like a family. I can’t bring myself to linger on that thought, but I don’t mind spending the night on dry land. “Once we return Satya to the ship.”

This was the sort of place that a person could lose a lot of coin, even if they were careful. There was no end to the trouble a person could find if they went looking, but Sombra knew her own limits, and she knew that her crew would bail her out if she got into trouble.

Even on the streets here there are no end to the number of wandering hands. I’d be concerned for my coin if I wasn’t certain that Sombra was stealing twice as much as was being taken from us. That woman’s fingers were faster and lighter than a desert fox. She cheers at my permission and tosses a cashew into the air to catch between her teeth. 

I know better than to ask where she got the cashew. It isn’t that I condone her stealing, but I know that I need to keep my expectations reasonable. Sombra can only be herself, just as Satya and Amélie, and even myself, must abide by our limits.

. “We should leave as soon as possible,” Amélie insists. “No good can come of remaining in this place.”

“That’s what I’m counting on!” I flash Sombra a look of warning. There is no reason to draw attention to ourselves with that sort of banter.

“We have arrived at the docks. I can escort myself from here,” Satya cuts in.

Amélie steps forward, joining the group as we find a small alcove in which to speak to each other. “I will come with you. I wish to return to my cabin.”

“I’ve earned a drink.” I smile and hold out a hand toward Sombra. “Captain’s cut, please?”

Her eyes dart toward the crowd before an innocent grin lights her features. “Aww, c’mon, boss. I didn't do anything.”

She couldn’t fool a toddler with that sad excuse, but it wouldn’t matter since there isn’t a  jail capable of holding her. “I never said you did. Drinking money, if you would.”

Grumbling, she digs some coins from her purse and passes them over. “Now can I go?”

I give her a nod and turn in the direction of the bar. “If you get into trouble, I’ll bail you out.”

“Aww, that's sweet boss. See you later.” She practically disappears into the crowd, even with the painfully bright colors she has on. It amazes me how she can just vanish among a sea of people. 

There are going to be a lot of people with empty pockets tonight.

“You should not go out alone,” Amélie’s lips are set in a stubborn frown but I chuckle.

“I get along well enough on my own.” I know that she worries, but there is no sense in it. I’ve already died once, how likely is it to happen again? “Enjoy your reading.”

She continues to frown, but her face softens as she decides to relent. She knows that she can’t force my hand. “I intend to.” Amélie turns sharply and leads Satya up the dock toward our ship. She doesn’t look like much in the harbor, but she is magnificent in action. I admire what I can see of the old girl before turning toward the seaside tavern. A place like this was always filled with secrets and it is high time I discover what I can dig up.

I know that these streets will be just as busy come nightfall, but there is something about sleeping on dry land that I can’t get over. I was born in the desert and only became a sailor through necessity. A grounded bed puts me at peace, even if I can’t forget the rocking of the waves.

The tavern is run down, the wooden planks stripped of their color by ocean spray. She could use a little more love than she’ll ever get, but music flows from the inside, played by hands that know their way around a piano, and somehow I feel a sense of kinship with the place. I’ve seen better days as well, but I still fight, I still find some joy in this world.

The clinking shanty only grows louder as I open the heavy wooden door, and I have to resist the urge to stop and drink the place in. It’s mostly filled with sailors, younger men eyeing the waitress who smiles back just enough to earn their coin.

I bypass the youthful flirtations and make my way to the bar. Young sailors were easy targets once they’d been drinking, but these men were busy with their own pursuits and I find myself desiring attention of my own. Besides, the older men always had more information. If I couldn’t find one of those, then I may take my own chance with the barmaid, but somehow I don’t think I’m her type either.

I needn’t have worried. An older fellow, around my age, sits at the bar nursing something heavier than beer. He has the look of someone who wants to get something off his chest, and I’m more than happy to lend an ear. Secrets are currency at sea. No one anticipates a woman to be on the waves, so they think sharing is safe. I can stay three steps ahead if I make their intelligence my own.

“Is anyone sitting here?” I grace him with a small smile. It’s difficult to be disarming when you’ve been at sea for weeks, but this city was filled with people in worse states. I could be anyone at all.

The man starts at my voice and then nods a little bit too quickly. “No, I mean, yes, of course. I’m alone.”  He reaches out to pull the stool out but it’s fastened to the floor. His cheeks go red and he reaches for his tumbler, coughing to cover his embarrassment.

“You’re not from here,” I note as I take my seat. The bartender is serving a merchant and his wife, but I am in no hurry. I can entertain myself with this stranger while I wait to have my order taken.

“It’s that obvious, huh?” The man’s voice is rough, his demeanor a hardened facade. Men like this always turned to mush once you made them crumble. I’ll need to be careful not to break him too quickly.

“What brings you to our town....”

“Jack.” The word is nearly just a rumbling, but I make it out.

“What brings you here, Jack?” The bartender becomes available so I order a beer. It earns me an odd look, but Amélie keeps me up to my ears in wine. I am ready for a change.

“I’m a Captain with the Royal Navy. I just got orders to sail in these waters for a while.”

I smile, letting my expression conceal the flight reflex my brain puts into action. I was a soldier for a long time, and sometimes the best defense when you’re cornered is to pretend that you have everything under control. “So you’ll be in this area frequently? That’s good news, Jack.”

“Is it?” He has this look about him, like a man who thinks the whole world is pressing down on his shoulders. Men like that tended to get crushed when you make them rely on you. This wouldn’t be so hard. I just need to take control of the conversation. I won’t let it go anywhere that’s too difficult to recover from.

“Of course it is. We don’t get many handsome men into these parts, Jack.”

He huffs a breath of air and then looks around the room before hunching back over his glass. “I’m not a young man anymore.”

“That’s good. I have no interest in boys.” 

I keep smiling as he slowly turns to look at me. He looks me over, trying to figure out my angle, but his guess is far enough off the mark as to be insulting. “I don’t have much money.”

A lesser woman might have seen his words as an affront, but I’ve lived through too much to care if someone thinks I’m selling myself. At least he has the good manners to assume I’m overpriced. “Do you have enough to buy my drink?” I counter, earning my first hint at a smile.

“Yeah, I think I have that much.”

I accept the beer from the bartender with a word of thanks and then indicate that Jack will be paying for it. Hopefully I can get dinner out of him too. “You’re not happy to be here, Jack.” I let my words hold the sort of confidence that will take even someone who is certain of themselves off guard. If you’re self-assured enough, then you can make people believe anything. “Tell me what’s troubling you.”

He huffs a laugh. “It’s that obvious, huh?” He takes his eyes off of the counter and brings them to mine. 

I hold his gaze with an intensity that men either found alluring or threatening, occasionally both. “You have that look about you.”

Jack looks away first, but he takes long enough that I know he’s hooked. I hide my smirk with a sip of beer and let this play out a little further. There is no reason that I can’t have a bit of fun with him.

“I shouldn’t discuss it in the open.” When his eyes turn back to me they hold a suspicion that makes me doubt my momentary confidence. “Shouldn’t talk about it with strangers, either.”

“There’s no need to be strangers.” I offer him my hand, meeting his eyes again. “I’m Ana. It’s very nice to meet you, Jack.”

He takes my hand and then shakes his head, running his hand through his hair when he releases me. “I’m sorry, I don’t talk to women often.”

“That’s nothing that practice won’t cure,” I assure him before sipping my beer again. Now that his suspicion is allayed I can work toward why a member of the Navy is here. Knowing their projects makes them easier to exploit. It helps that they haven’t changed their policies since I was a member, but having more up to date details keeps my crew safe and out of their grasp.

“You’re brave to let me try,” Jack mutters before taking a much larger sip from his tumbler.

“I’m brave generally.” My laughter draws a smile and he looks me over again. I’m dressed for town, shedding my seafaring clothing for a dress that flatters my figure. I still have a few knives hidden here and there, but nothing that marks me obviously as an outlaw.

“I bet; mind if I asked how you lost your eye?”

My fingers drift to the eyepatch in momentary confusion. Ah, that was something I’d forgotten to shed before coming ashore. My eye was just fine, but the eyepatch let me transition into the darkened areas of the hold faster. Keeping one eye adjusted to low light meant less stumbling around blind every time we needed something from below deck.

That isn’t an excuse that I can give.

“Sewing accident,” I settle on, a teasing lilt to my tone that will give my response a hint of mystery. “Needles can be very deadly. I barely escaped with my life.”

He laughs and I’ve got him again. Jack is a little more slippery than most older men in bars like this, especially since he isn’t wearing a wedding band, but I enjoy a good chase, and I’m not one to give up once I’ve got my eye on something. “I’m sorry for your loss. I’ll be sure to break any needles I see from now on.”

“Mmm, see that you do.” I consider saying something foolish like, ‘my honor is at stake,’ but that feels like taking the joke too far. What use do I have for honor?

The conversation turned easier from there and he only became more malleable with successive drinks. 

“Jack, you must take time for yourself.” I reach out to touch his leg for the first time and he doesn’t react to it. I’ve got hi.. “How are you going to lead your crew, if you’re not at your best?”

“I know, I know you’re right, Ana. I just-” He shakes his head, finishing off another glass. “Things are hard right now. I don’t know what to think anymore. I had a friend who- Well, he wasn’t just a friend- I can’t talk about it.”

I trail my hand a little further up his thigh, stealing glances at him through my lashes. “Aren’t we almost finished talking, Jack?” I’m pretending to be more inebriated than I am. I can’t let myself get sloppy and forget the plan, but I have had two healthy mugs of beer and even my steak dinner can’t completely counteract their effects.

“I can’t bring you back to the ship,” he laments. I should have known that they’d be docked here as well, but I hadn’t considered how near his vessel and crew might be. 

“My caravan won’t appreciate a guest.” Also, I don’t have one, but what self-respecting pirate pretending to be a travelling merchant would admit to that? “Let’s rent a room here. They won’t miss you for one night, will they?”

“No, no I can be gone a night.” 

I talk him into paying for the room, but I have to help him up the stairs. Whatever they’re doing with men in the navy, it’s working, because after the short walk he recovers enough to undress himself.

The sex was… unremarkable. He lasted well enough, but he was a little too eager to please and needed a too much coddling. Perhaps it isn’t fair, but I can’t sleep with anyone in the navy without comparing them to a member from my younger days. 

Even he probably doesn’t live up to my memory of him. He’s probably retired somewhere, or has been promoted beyond the need for general health. He’s grown old with a chubby housewife and has a herd of children, pushing toy boats around a map at home for play and then at work for money.

“That was incredible,” he rumbles. I wonder if his voice is actually that rough of if he puts it on for show.

“Mmm,” there was no need to emasculate him. He did his best. “Are you feeling better now?”

He chuckled, holding me close to his body. I should probably feel uncomfortable being this exposed around a naval officer, but I am certain that I could reach his handcuffs before him. He stopped paying attention the moment his pants came loose. “I’m feeling a lot better.”

His grip loosens and his eyes began to drift close, but I can’t let him fall asleep yet. “Can you at least tell me how often you’ll be in port?” I jostle him gently to make certain he stays awake. I can turn this into an interrogation if needed, but I’d rather leave here without him knowing who I am. “Your mission must be important to keep you here. I am in the city often, perhaps we can see each other again.”

“The truth is I’m not sure.” he reaches for the blankets before pulling them up over both of us. I don’t particularly want to actually sleep with him, but I’ll wait until he’s out to make my escape. “We’re on a mission to capture some notorious pirates that have been seen in this area. I don’t know how long it’ll take, or if they’re really here. We’ve got to wait for the other ships I requested. I have the backing of the Queen, so there’s no need to worry.”

Why couldn’t anything ever be simple? I’d anticipated this when he said that he was with the navy, but occasionally they end up on missions that don’t threaten my life. It is a good thing I ran into him. This conversation could keep me out of the gallows. 

“Pirates?” Maybe I could prompt him into giving me what he knew of us. Other people operated in these parts, but I know that my crew is the most bothersome, mostly because we target the navy itself. It allows the other ships to operate, the consequence is that it opens the way for less scrupulous entities to make it to port, but we try to deal with those too. These waters are mine, and I will dictate who sails them. “That sounds dangerous.”

“It is. This one- It’s an important assignment, but don’t worry. I have a plan to lure them into port. If we can trap them, then they should come easily.” 

_ Unlikely _ .

“So you’re saying that you won’t be here for long.” I might as well keep up the act. I’ll need to talk to the crew and see if they’d rather avoid this port for a while or plan a counter attack. I know that several of them are bloodthirsty, but I’m mostly curious for Satya’s opinion. She was the one who thought sending the money here would do some good.

Jack chuckles and turns his head to look at me. His eyes are less clouded than they’d been in the bar. He finally looks alive and untroubled. He was far more handsome like this, it’s a shame that I’m only now seeing him this way. Once we part, I hope to never see him again. “If everything goes according to plan, but there’s no reason that I can’t come for a visit. They’re saying that I’ll be promoted if I can pull this off. Maybe I can pay for you to come see the capitol.”

_ Oh Jack, after one meeting? It has been a long time since you were with a woman, hasn’t it?  _ “I’ll consider it. I’m married to my work, but I am getting older.”

He accepts that with a small groan as he settles fully into the bed. I relax against him, listening to his heartbeat and waiting for it to slow so that I can make my escape. I have enough information, and I don’t want for him to grow suspicious. There haven’t been any new pirate ships operating in this part of the world, so he must be after me. The others aren’t notable, just farmers whose land wouldn’t produce enough to pay their taxes and feed their families.

I keep my eyes open, staring into the darkness. The shape of the furniture is all that is apparent, but I don’t want to risk falling asleep. We need to be out of port by sunrise.

The warmth of the blankets and the body beside me is undeniable, and I do drift off into uneasy slumber, but the first time I wake up I crawl over Jack’s body and to my freedom. “MMwhere are you going?” 

He doesn’t sound awake, but I reply with an easy lie to soothe him, “The bathroom. Go back to sleep. I’ll be back in a minute.”

My clothing is scattered in too many piles to consolidate, but I find enough to make it through the streets. I’m not particularly attached to any of it. Jack can keep it.

The inn’s door creaks as I slip through it, but I’m far enough from Jack’s room that I feel secure in my escape. The air is warmer than I’m used to it being this late into the evening. On the sea it gets cold no matter the season and I’m amazed at how large a difference some land can make. 

Even this early the streets have people, but there are empty paths toward the docks. The merchants set up their stands and drunks sleep off their night’s revelry in the gutter, but none of them take note of me as I make my way back to the ship.

I don’t bother going to my room to change. The first thing I do is find Amélie. “Wake up, we’re setting sail.” I only need to rap on her door four times before she opens it with bleary eyes and a confused frown. 

Her nightclothes are silk, finer than anything the rest of us own. She never outgrew aspects of her former life, no matter how quick she was to assure people that she was glad to be gone. “What has happened?”

“We’ve been made.” She doesn’t need details right now. We can chat once we’re on the open sea. “We need to leave. Did Sombra make it back?”

“Oui. She was a drunken nuisance and I locked her in the brig to recover.” She runs a hand through her hair to smooth it from sleep and then turns to pull on more appropriate clothing. She does nothing to intentionally hide herself from me, we are completely comfortable with one another, but the door is open and she leaves her sleeping gown on as she pulls up her leggings.

It is good to hear that Sombra returned. She doesn’t always make it back right away, and it would have been especially inconvenient if she were escaping from a jail cell.

Well, one that wasn’t aboard her ship.

“I’ll wake her up. You get the others. I want to be on the open sea before the rest of the town stirs.”

Amélie’s hair flips up as she lifts her nightgown above her head, the smooth strands cascading back down to cover her smooth back before she tosses it to the side to make room for her undershirt. She turns to cast me a knowing glance before tugging her vest into place. “Did you bite off more than you could chew,  _ mon Capitan?  _ Does this one threaten to follow you to the ends of the earth?”

I smirk back at her. She had no idea. “Something like that. Let’s get moving.”

She will do as I ask. Amélie is utterly dependable. I would trust her with my life before any of the others. In a way, I am doing that right now.

The brig is darker than the city and I shift my eyepatch to the other eye, but it’s a mistake. Sombra has crafted a fire out of- I’m not certain how she made the fire, but it lights the room enough to blind me.

Swiftly, I divert my eyepatch back over to its original position and cast Sombra a stern glare. “Put that out. You’re going to set my ship on fire.”

Sombra sits with her legs crossed near the tiny flame, tossing the rock she uses to comfort herself up in the air. We both watch it arch up and back down into her hand with a small satisfying  _ thwump _ . It was an unremarkable thing, but she was protective of it. It dropped from her pocket one day and a deck hand found it. I thought she was going to tear his face off recovering it. I smirk at the memory. She was put in the brig that day too.

“Ayyyyyye, boss, looks like I’m not the only one who got lucky last night, eh? I gotta tell ya though, I made more money.”

“We’ll compare notes later. Put that flame out and follow me.” I unlock her cell while she forces herself to her feet. She still doesn’t look steady, but she can go back to bed once we’re out of the harbor. Right now I need all hands on deck. “If you’re going to  get sick, at least try to reach the side of the boat.”

“I was gonna let myself out later,” she assures me. I hum an agreement and put a hand on her back to steady her. She’d come back to us in worse shape, at least she can move this time. She stomps out the fire and lets me lead her above deck.

People are moving out here now and it’s good to see. We need to be out of port before Jack finds out we were here. I need to devise a plan against him. He isn’t the first naval officer that has been sent after us, but the timing is poor. We’re just establishing ourselves here, and we haven’t yet found all of the trustworthy locals. When they try to find us at sea, the best place to hide is inland. Without the support of the people this could go poorly.

My present worry is misplaced, even straight out of bed my crew is sure footed and efficient. The channel is free of other ships this early in the morning. We only need to worry over the fog that crept in during the night, but we’re used to the shallows and slipping away in inclement weather. Before the sun colors the sky for morning the harbor is far behind us.

“We are sailing much earlier than expected,” notes an inflectionless voice from behind me.

“Yes.” I turn to cast Satya a smile. She doesn’t appreciate abrupt changes in our plans, but we’ve been able to convince her that they’re sometimes necessary. “I ran into some trouble last night. I want to speak with all of you now that we are underway. We need to come up with a plan-”

“Aww, right now, boss? I still haven’t slept off my hangover.”

A contemptuous sniff follows Sombra’s words as Amélie straightens her jerkin. “Silence. I have not received all of my beauty sleep either, but you don’t hear me complaining.”

I turn to grin at the pair. They can’t feel too out of sorts if they had the energy to bicker. “I’ll brew you something and you’ll both be fine. Come with me.”

We turn to go down to my quarters. They’re tucked away at the back of the ship, through several long corridors that branch toward storage or other quarters. We walk below deck, heading aftward but are soon stopped by a small voice. “Captain?” I turn, wondering over the delay and am met by our cook, a small foreign woman with a quiet disposition. “Sorry, sorry, sorry. I don’t mean to disturb you, but there is something that I think you should see.”

I glance toward the others and then nod to Mei. “You three go ahead. I’ll catch up when I’m finished.”

“Are you kidding?” Sombra counters. “I want to see what’s happening in the kitchens! I’d kill for some potato hash about now.”

Amélie steps in before I can respond. “Do not worry  _ Capitaine _ . I will make certain that this one does not cause you any trouble.”

I chuckle darkly and cast Amélie a wry smile. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Amélie.” My eyes fall to Satya, standing at the back of the crowd. “Are you coming too, then?”

She inclines her head and then begins to inspect her nails. They’re far straighter and cleaner than she should be capable of keeping them given the length of time we are at sea. “I would hardly enjoy sitting alone in your quarters.”

“We’re all going then. Mei, lead the way.” Mei dips into a hurried bow and then scampers off toward the kitchens. I follow her at a slower pace and find her waiting just outside the door to her cooling room. She insists that it keeps the food good for longer, and she’s the cook so I am inclined to believe her. 

I frown and start to ask what the problem is, but my question is answered when a wholly unfamiliar and wholly naked man steps out of the room. His hair is shaggy and dark, and the scars that line his body speak of a man who has met his share of hardship, but none of that was as noticeable as the clockwork arm that rested stiffly at the side of his body, his elbow locked straight at the moment, but from the look of the gears I’m sure it can move. “Sombra? Is this your doing?”

“Hey, boss, I  _ wish _ .”

“Amélie?”  
  
“ _Non_.”

“Satya?”

“You even need to ask?”

He notices the five women blocking him off from the hallway and grins crookedly. “Ladies,” he starts to tip a hat that isn’t there and then frowns, glancing around him but finding nothing.

“What are you doing aboard our boat?”  _ Was he planted here by the navy? What useless sort of spy shows up naked and in a freezer? _

“Can’t say I rightly know,” He replies, smug grin still in place. He places his hands on his hips, unashamed of his state, but moves further from the doorway before turning toward a very red faced Mei. “Close that, would ya darlin’? It’s a mite cold.”

I watch him impassively, crossing my arms over my chest. I may be bedraggled at the moment, but if I can’t stare a young man down to get answers in any state I might as well retire and take up cross stitching. His eyes go to me and then wander behind me toward faces that I can’t imagine are any friendlier. Well, aside from Sombra. “Sure would like to stay, though…” he murmurs to himself before his smile returns. “I best be going. Thank you, ladies. Mighty fine sleepin’ place you’ve got there. Sorry I wandered onto your ship. I was drunk six ways from Sunday, must’ve mistaken this boat for my own.” he glances toward the door Mei had closed behind him and shivers. “Don’t s’ppose y’all’ve seen my hat?”

“You’re not going anywhere. We’ve already set sail.” What are we supposed to do with him then? We can’t just let him wander free, especially not now that we are trying to outrun the navy. “Amélie, put him in a cell. We’ll decide what to do with him later.”

Amélie steps past me toward the man but he puts his hands up in a silent gesture for her to stop. “Woah, hold on there. I wasn’t precisely thrilled with my last crew anyway. Maybe we work somethin’ out.”

“Not a chance,” Amélie scoffs. I see her head shift as she made a show of looking him over, and for the first time the man makes a move to cover himself.

“Hold your horses! It’s colder than a witch’s tit in there. I ain’t at my best.” His brows furrow into something akin to a scowl, but his mouth doesn’t quite get there. His piercing gaze lands on me again and for the first time I see some potential in this stranger. “You look like the boss hog of this situation. Mind if we have a chat and work this out. I’d hate ta need to row to shore in this getup.”

“I may have something that would fit you.” Amélie offers in a mocking tone.

There is no way of knowing if he means what he’s saying, or if he’s only trying to infiltrate our crew. I can’t worry about it right now, but I don't like the timing. Could Jack have been playing me the same way I intended to work him? Was he only buying his crewman time to board my ship? “I will speak to you later. We have some important business of our own to discuss for now. Sombra? Satya? Bring this gentleman-”

“Name’s McCree.”

“Bring Mr. McCree to a cell. Amélie, find him something to cover himself. All of you meet me in my quarters once he is secure. I will speak with you shortly, Mr. McCree.”

The man doesn’t struggle as he is led away, but he is just another unexpected headache and my day has hardly begun. What will I be expected to deal with next?


	3. Rigged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and his crew have a lot to do before they can take down these pirates...
> 
> But that doesn't mean that they don't ridicule him during his walk of shame.

I woke up well after sunrise, but I’d also drank far more than I intended to last night. Was worth it, though. I haven’t had a night like that in a long time. I probably needed it after- No, I can’t think about that yet.

She left clothing around the place, underwear and and overcoat. I wonder if she’ll be back for it. Maybe I can find her stall before we get started, but it’s unlikely. There are hundreds of street vendors here. It’ll take me forever to find her again. 

That’s probably just as well. I can’t be distracted if I’m going to catch these pirates. This coast wouldn’t be safe until their captain was swinging from the gallows and his crew were locked in the stockades.

Maybe once that was done I can track Ana down and give her the life she deserves. It was only one night, but she’d left an impression on me and I can’t shake the grin on my lips. 

Or I couldn’t until I stepped into the street. The smell of this place is something I’ll never purge from my memory. It’s all stray animals in need of a bath mixed with burning herbs, and horse shit. That’s overtop the usual city stench of bodies crammed into too tight a space. At least out at sea we have the open air blowing the unpleasant scents away. I may never get used to port.

I turn toward the ship to take stock of the situation. I’ve left some of my most capable people in charge, but that doesn’t mean that I can sleep on the job. It’s my job to lead them and if they need me, I’ll be there.

“Hiya, Cap!” chirps my protege, waving wildly from the side of the ship as I come up the gangway. Lena bolts down toward me, faster than any human has a right to go. She’s come a long way since I picked her up off the streets, one hand in my pocket. She’s learned a lot since joining our crew, but she still has a long way to go when it comes to self control.

‘S’bout time you got back.” Despite the scolding words, there was nothing but friendly cheer in her tone. “We were starting to worry you’d gotten lost- are those knickers?” A bright grin slowly spreads over her lips as my cheeks grow red hot. “Ya’ old dog! I thought you were going to town for a pint! Who is she?”

I clear my throat, trying to regain my composure, but I’m still holding a pair of women’s underwear and it’ll just be more incriminating if I try to stuff them inside one of my pockets. “I just- in case she needs them back. It didn’t seem right to leave- ahem, anyway, that’s not important.” I gesture toward the ship and stride up the gangway, hoping that no one else noticed the clothing in my hand.

Unfortunately, Reinhardt is the next person I encounter. I know that there’s no way he’ll let the delicate items go unmentioned. I need to find- My eyes scan the deck until I catch a glimpse of blonde hair. “Zarya! Could you meet us over here for a- uhh, a debriefing.” Lena’s giggle makes me blush again, but I know Zarya’s presence will keep either of them from getting out of hand. They’re always better behaved for the ship’s master than anyone else.

“What is it?” She wonders as she approaches and Reinhardt walks over as well, assuming that he’s needed despite never being called. 

“Let’s talk inside. I’d like to-”  _ put these down _ “-get cleaned up.” 

We go to the command room, with me stopping briefly by my quarters to drop off Ana’s clothing.

I run a brush through my hair and wash my mouth out with a bit of bourbon. It makes me feel more put together, even if I could still use a bath. There’d be time for that later. Right now I’ve got a trap to set and bait. I’ve got to get it all done before the pirates return and catch on to what we’re up to.  No pressure, Jack.

They’re waiting for me around the command table when I return. “How are preparations coming?” 

“We’ve mapped the waters,” Zarya begins, “We can cover every exit with seven ships. There are alcoves for five to hide inside, but the other two will be visible.”

“Ships belong in the water,” Reinhardt pointed out, “why is that a problem?”

I frown down at the map, trying to work out this new problem. “They can’t know how many of us are in the waters when they arrive.”

Reinhardt shrugs. “We are luring them in with a lie, do we need to start being honest now?”

We all look to him, Zarya and I with a frown  and Lena with a giddy grin. “Hey! Good idea, big guy! Like a merchant ship or sumthin’, eh?”

His face blossoms into the cheery grin we’ve all come to know around the keg at night and I prepare myself for Reinhardt to lose his volume control. “Ahh, my young friend understands!”

“We can’t dress up a warship,” Zarya protests.

I shake my head. Zarya’s right. We don’t have the means to make them all look like merchants.

Reinhardt shrugs, his easy manner as unreadable to me as ever. “If they are to be barriers, then why do they have to appear useable?”

I furrow my brow and glance to Zarya who is frowning thoughtfully. Is she beginning to like this idea? I shouldn’t rely on her as much as I do, but she is avidly loyal to the empire and I know that she’s already received recognition from the queen for her service. If she’s on board with the idea, then I know that I can trust it.

“There are plenty of debris and derelict ships in the water,” she mused, a finger coming up to stroke her chin. “It could work.”

Reinhardt beams and strikes Tracer jovially on the arm. She flinches and rubs at the area before Reinhardt realizes what happened and sets to apologizing.

I turn to my protege. I’d put her in charge of leaking very specific information to the masses. “You’re sure they’ll be here? They know that the Queen’s jewels are set to arrive a week from tomorrow?”

“Ayeye, Capt! Err, Commander. Sir.” Tracer cleared her throat. She was still new to the Royal Navy, and while she’d caught on to some things quickly, formality was still giving her some trouble. “Every low life on the docks is talkin’ about it and spreadin’ the word for a few coins. Any pirate worth their salt should find out in plenty of time for the heist- I mean, umm, the operation.” She smiles hopefully, so I give her a small nod before turning back to Zarya.

“And the cargo is going to be secure.”

“Da, the queen’s finest security operatives are being sent with it. We don’t have to worry over the jewels. They won’t even be on the target ships.” Zarya tilts her head back to laugh, the sound filling the room with rich jovial tones momentarily. “Is red herring. We have nothing to worry about.”

I nod, feeling better knowing that the gems wouldn’t be in danger if something when wrong.

“I don’t get it,” Tracer cut in. “Why’re we really havin’ the stones there anyway? Seem’s pretty risky to me.”

“No choice,” I grumble. “The Queen is sending them off to her cousin. The transfer was already planned; we’re just taking advantage of it.”

My eyes scan the map one more time. This was the best chance we’d have at the Shrike and I didn’t want to leave any holes for him to slip through.  We had to account for every possible situation, but that was impossible with pirates: their dirty fingers were in more pockets than I cared to count. I can only hope that taking out a few of the major players will weaken the rest and keep them in line. No one should go against the empire. “I think that accounts for everything. We’ll need eyes in the sky to coordinate it all.”

“I’ll find Pharah-” Reinhardt begins, but I hold up a hand to stop him. 

“No, I’ve got to talk to her anyway. Good work crew, let’s get back to it.” I turn from the room after dismissing them. There is still more to get done than I’d like, but it’s all coming together.

I head back to my room first and clean up. I didn’t need to spend the entire day smelling like the night before. A cold shower cleared my head and then I was off to find my favorite scout.

I’d known Pharah since she was a teenager. She’d been learning from me since she was old enough to step foot on a boat, and Tracer had some big shoes to fill. Pharah was smart, capable, and had the military in her blood. I’d only heard stories about her mother, but by all accounts she was a formidable woman, as quick witted and good with a gun as any two sailors put together.

As far as I can tell, Pharah is following right in her mother’s footsteps.

Sure, she is a little cocky and a little too eager to jump into a fray, but I know that will mellow in time. She’ll be a captain herself one day. Hell, if I get my promotion then Reinhardt might take her on as one of his officers. Everyone on this ship will get honored for the work we’re doing. I don’t plan on leaving anyone behind.

I find Pharah in the medbay- well, technically outside of the medical facility. “Everything alright?” She starts when she sees me, spinning and going into a salute that makes me chuckle. “At ease. Is everything okay? Were you up for a physical already?”

“No, I just-” she cleared her throat. “I was just passing through the area. On my way to- you know, duties, cleaning the jump pack, that sort of thing.” 

I chuckle at her awkward response. What has gotten into her? I know that there is nothing to worry about but-

Ah, she’s probably trying to plan a surprise victory celebration for when we capture the pirates. Her poker face could be better, but I won’t press for anything more. I like surprises. Still, we can’t get ahead of ourselves. I need for her head to be in the game. “We’re going to need you in the skies during the Shrike capture. Have you scouted launch locations?”

Pharah gives a crisp nod, falling into  a ready stance despite the casual nature of the conversation. “Yes, sir, they’ll never know what hit them.”

“These men are dangerous.” She could use the reminder. Kids that age still think they’re invincible, and I don’t need to lose anyone else. “I want you armed when you go up, even if it’s just a side arm. Make sure you stay out of musket range. You’ll be safe enough from the canons.”

I can see the impatience in her eyes, but she can use the lecture. She might not think that she has any weaknesses, but I know all too well how arrogance can sting.

Hell, just look at what happened to her mother…

“Jack, no one wants the pirates brought to justice more than me.” No, I knew that. Pharah had lost more to these pirates than any of us. She’d been left an orphan and that was something she’d be dealing with for the rest of her life, no matter how Reinhardt and I coddled her. “I’ll be ready.”

I smile at her. She’d be fine. I’m just worrying over nothing. “I know you will, kid. Just-” She’s like a daughter to me. I shouldn’t treat her differently, but I worry about her and Tracer more than any of the rest of them. I can’t help it. “Stay safe out there.”

Pharah nods and salutes again. “I’ll go see to my packs, sir. I’d like to do a little more flying before the day’s over. I need to get a feel for the wind currents.”

“Dismissed.” She knows what she needs to do. I can’t micromanage everyone. There comes a time when I just need to trust my crew.

Well, we’re in this now. All I can do is try to be sure everything is prepared. There is no way that these pirates will get away from us. We’ll have them swinging in the gallows by the end of the month.

I wonder how Ana will enjoy England?


	4. Bucket of Bolts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana interrogates the man they found on board her ship and McCree gets a pretty new outfit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just took Jared's word on the edits for this because I'm very tired. Sorry for anything we missed!

I’m not certain that we’ve made the best decision regarding the Naval fleet that’s hunting us, but I trust my officers. We’ll follow through with our plan and hope that it’s enough. I didn’t get into this game to hang, especially not at the end of the Empire’s noose.

Unfortunately, my work isn’t over yet. We received far more than I bargained for at this docking. Typically I only need to deal with whatever trouble Sombra stirred up.

Although, I haven’t dismissed the idea that she was the one that brought me the man I’m headed to see. She said that it wasn’t her, but this wouldn’t be the first time something has slipped through the cracks because she had a little bit too much fun the night before.

I stride down the creaking wooden steps into our hold. We need to renovate the cells, but that hasn’t been a priority given the number of starving people that need feeding. Still, we can support communities in other ways. The next time we dock for an extended period I need to have this part of the ship looked over. It’s better than risking injury to my crew or our vessel.

I switch my eyepatch over so that I can see a little more clearly in the darkened portion of the stairway. When I reach the bottom I shift it back, letting the eye that’s usually exposed adjust to the dim lighting of the lamp that was left hanging outside of the cell I intend to visit.

When my captive comes into view a bubbling mirth overtakes me, reaching my lips and going no further. I don’t want to demean my prisoner, but perhaps I should have been more specific with my crew. “I see you found some clothing.”

McCree looks up with a crooked grin, standing and spinning so I can see the floral print of his skirt clearly. When he comes to a stop he saunters over to the bars of his cell and leans against them, his human arm hanging out into the hall. I stop out of his reach and fold my arms over his chest, grin still in place. “I think it suits me,” he declares. “Never had much reason to wear a lady’s clothes, but this is nice and airy. I feel like the belle of the ball.”

His grin widens and mine does as well. I will need to be careful with this one, he is remarkably charming and obviously a rogue. If I were a younger woman he might have found a weakness in me, so it is just as well that I am too old for him. “Well I’m glad that you’ve been made comfortable. You can leave a positive review with the other spies.” I can speak with him in comfort for now. The pain would come later. He would tell us why he was here and who he worked for. He would give us the information I need.

“Woah, hold on now.” He lifts his hands in front of him as if to ward off my assault. “I ain’t no spy. I just got a little...over enthusiastic in my celebrations last night.” He chuckles and lifts his mechanical hand to scratch behind his ear. It glints in the lamplight, casting brief shimmers across the floor and walls. “This ship sure looked a lot like mine in the dead of night. I should’a just passed out on the docks but, well, too late for that now I reckon.”

I lift a brow. He’s sticking to his tired excuse, but I wasn’t born yesterday. A pirate only keeps herself alive through distrust. “You should have. Now you should worry over what will happen to you. My crew and I don’t take kindly to anyone who might turn into a threat, Mr. McCree.”

He doesn’t appear worried over my statements. His grin remains just as crooked, his eyes just as playful as they had moments before. Sometimes I’m required to make a distinct impression on those we capture. They think that I will show them mercy because of my gender, but that’s foolish. The bias just means that I can leave them no room for disrespect.

“It’s just McCree,” he corrects me before ejecting a small, straight object from his mechanical arm. My eyes widen. Sombra of all people should have known to check him for anything that might be used as a weapon, or that could pick locks.

He doesn’t use it as either. He brings it toward his mouth and begins to lazily pick at his teeth.

My eyes narrow again. He is far too calm. He meets my gaze and suspicion stirs in my gut. This is a man who knows things. This is a man who knows how to keep his information a secret.

“McCree? You expect for me to accept that you drunkenly stumbled onto the wrong ship and didn’t realize it until the next morning?”

“Seein’ as that’s what happened, ma’am.” He chuckles and tips his head toward his shoulder in a bit of a shrug. “Ain’t the brightest move I’ve ever made, but I can’t say I’m willin’ to argue with the results.”

An incredulous huff of air escapes my lips. “You’re in a jail cell, and I haven’t decided what I’m going to do with you. Dare I ask where your other escapades have brought you?”

McCree chuckles and leans back to shift his weight to his other foot. “Ma’am, I don’t think it’d be fitting to tell a lady.”

The only warning I grant McCree is a slight narrowing of my eyes as I step forward. I reach through the bars, taking a fistful of his hair before slamming his face into the cold, unforgiving metal. “It would be for the best if you stop thinking of me as a woman and started thinking of me as your captor.” He’ll be fine. I didn’t give him nearly the same impact as  Amélie granted that stranger yesterday.

McCree stumbles back several paces as I release him, groaning and lifting his intact hand to wipe the blood from his nose. “Well, what’d ya do that for?”

Oh, he is an amusing one. I smirk and cross my arms, stepping easily back out of his reach, should he decide to reciprocate. “I prefer to be taken seriously during interrogations.”

He sniffs, trying in vain to clean the blood from his nostrils. I let him flounder. I don't know if I’ll need to injure him further. I can clean him up once we’ve finished here. “Yes, ma’am.” He sounds petulant and I’m not certain if he is attempting to mock me, or if he doesn’t realize that he’s still referring to my gender every other sentence.

So long as he answers my questions, I don’t have a problem with either. “Whose ship did you mean to board? Tell me about yourself, Mr McCree.”

He smiled again, the small pick of metal between his teeth angling upward along with the action. “Just McCree, ma’am.”

“We are not that familiar yet.” Not when he was still calling me ma’am. “Answer my question.”

He steps away from the bars as a precaution and I have to suppress a smile. At least he learns quickly. “”Fraid that there isn’t much to tell, ma’am. I run with a crew called the Deadlocks, real mean pieces of work but the money’s good.” He chuckles, a twinkle of mirth in his eyes despite his bleeding nose. “I reckon that’s over. They don’t take kindly to people who jump ship.”

The Deadlocks. I recognized that name. They’ve been in operation even longer than I have. I’d risen through the naval ranks shutting down their operations all along the coast, but hadn’t caught whoever their link was within the commonwealth. They made their money selling weaponry, supplying outlaws with the finest guns the Queen’s military could offer; sometimes they even got their hands on cannons. McCree is right, they are tough pieces of work.

If they are around then maybe it isn’t my ship that Jack was after.

Maybe this McCree fellow has a purpose after all.

“Do you know what ship you’re on currently?” He doesn’t have to tell me the truth, but I feel confident in my ability to read people. Maybe feeding him some information would give me more in return.

“Fraid not, ma’am. It’s not that you don’t have a nice hold. I just ain’t accustomed to identifying boats by their insides.” He takes a look around and I remain quiet so that he can collect his bearings. “Decent sized hold ya got here. Can’t imagine that this ship is a small one. The way I figure it you’re either cartin’ people or cargo and from the looks of this place it’d be the first.”

I can’t argue with his reasoning, but my ship has room for both. “Well, you’d be wrong. We may be leaving port, but we don't deal in people. Never have.”

McCree shrugs and goes to lean against the far wall, sniffing again before leaning back casually. “If you say to. I ain't got a mind to argue.” He grins at me, flicking the pick in his teeth in a way I imagine he intends to be teasing before he continues. “You ain’t dealing legally though, are you?”

I decide to just cut to the chase. McCree might be happy to talk in circles, but I have more to do with my day. “Have you heard of the Shrike, Mr. McCree?”

“‘Course,” he says without delay, but he pauses, realization and something akin to horror lighting his eyes. I grant him a cryptic smile. It’s about time he learned to respect his elders. “Naaaw.”

He’s more fun than I gave him credit for. My chuckle is deep and rich, sinking into the wood of the ship and wrapping tightly around my captive. 

McCree looks around his holdings with a new appreciation. “Well I’ll be damned. I’ve either upgraded or landed myself in a heap of trouble.”

“Likely the latter.” His timing is poor. I can’t just release him into a lifeboat and let him take his chances finding land. If Jack’s crew is after the Deadlocks then they may realize that I’m a better target. I don’t want to keep a prisoner in my hold until we make land again either.

“Aww, c’mon. If you can forgive the drinkin’ I’m a great sailor.”

I meet his eyes without a hint of expression. He can’t be serious. “You are a great liability. The royal navy is operating in these waters and we can’t risk being compromised.”

When I mentioned the royal navy I anticipated a reaction. I thought that McCree might be surprised, or possibly fearful. If he’d run with the Deadlock then he had reason to want to avoid the law.

I didn't expect him to spit on the deck of my ship. “Fuck ‘em. Every single one of them mother lovers can go to hell.”

For a moment I don’t know what to say. I watch as the man who’d been playful, teasing, calm, transformed into a snarling beast with cold eyes and teeth prepared to rip through flesh. Can I train him to go for Jack’s throat when the officer comes for me?

“It sounds like you have a story to tell.”

McCree’s eyes dart up to mine, narrowed and uncertain. “It’s a long one.”

I lift my brows in concession, taking the keys from my hip and opening an adjacent cell in order to sit on its cot. “I don’t mind waiting.”

He hesitates, reconsidering no doubt, but he won’t come out of that cell until I am appeased. I say nothing and after a few seconds he sighs and begins his story. “We didn’t have much when I was a kid. Dad was a drunk and it was all Ma could do to keep us fed. Can’t say I miss my pop much, but it was hard when mom died. Felt like there wasn’t nothin’ in the world worth tryin’ for.” He shrugged, affecting his easy manner, but there’s nothing beneath the facade anymore. His eyes are empty and haunted.

“Was tough for a while. I was a youngin’ and I didn’t have any purpose. Them Navy posters were mighty appealin’, especially for a kid that grew up wishin he could put his pa in line.”

Wait, this isn’t the story I anticipated at all. I thought for certain that he would be similar to Satya, born in a village that was neglected, left to starve because they had little to offer the Queen or her armies. “You were a member of the Royal Navy.” My voice is flatter than I’d meant for it to be. He isn’t necessarily a threat yet. If he’d recognized me, then he was doing a damn fine job of hiding it.

“Yeah, I signed up,” McCree confirmed, kicking at the plank below his with the toe of his shoe. Usually a person would be trying to rid themselves of dirt, but McCree is trying to tap away something that won’t come free so easily.

“And then what happened?” It’s the fallout that I’m most interested in. His reaction was personal, and not one of someone who’d been saved.

McCree shrugs, strolling over to his own bench to take a seat. He lets his body down heavily, his skirt pooling between his knees as he stretches his legs out in front of him. “I got assigned to a boat, toured around. He was a real good fella, taught me about the world and how folks were supposed ta live in it.” He smirked. “Funny, real funny, had a joke for every occasion.” McCree chuckled and shook his head. “I reckon that he was more of a father to me than my old man ever was.”

I raise a brow. The other shoe hadn’t dropped yet. “And then what happened?”

McCree glaces up at me, his humor leaving his eyes again. It’s interesting how quickly he can go from jovial to serious. One moment he appears harmless and the next he looks like a killer. Part of me admires the trait, but the rest of me is wary. He isn’t one to let my guard down in front of.

“We ran into a heap of trouble tracking down some low lifes. I ain’t talkin’ pirates. No, these men were dealin’ in secrets and my captain figured they’d be more valuable alive. Dead men can’t exactly tell ya what information is out there and all.” He sighs, leaning his head against the wall of his cell and shifting his gaze up at the ceiling. “Dunno what happened in there. We had ‘em all pinned down, were gathering them up. Captain went to have a look at their cargo and the whole damn ship burst into flames.

“Never figured out what happened. I wanted to go in an’ pull him out, but the second in command told me we had procedures to follow. Said that even the captain’s life wasn’t worth the risk of draggin’ more of the crew down with him.” McCree frowns and turns his troubled eyes toward me. I want to tell him that I’m well aware of those procedures, and that his captain wasn’t the only man who died by them, but I hold my tongue. He doesn’t need to know of my service.

“Turns out the second in command got a big promotion for all the work our captain did. Somebody needed the credit, I guess. I couldn’t never prove nothing, but I can’t figure out how that fire got started. Nobody seemed willin’ to let me investigate, neither.” 

He reached up and began to pick at his teeth a little more, his mask of nonchalance returning in full force. “Jumped ship and joined the Deadlocks. Navy’s got pretty strict rules about leavin’ your post. Figured if I was turning traitor then I might as well go whole hog. Looks like that’s over, though.”

McCree looks up at me, his smile easy and a perfect complement to his dress. “Don’t s’pose you’ve got any positions open in your crew? I’m fast on the draw and the rigging alike.”

I chuckle. This man is a bold one and I can tell that he’s not stupid.

Is he trustworthy? His story seemed legitimate, but it is only words. It’s easy to make up a story.

“Are you saying that because this is your only option?” I wonder. Desperation makes people make poor decisions, and I don’t need to be anyone’s poor decision.

McCree holds a hand to his chest, his lips parting in indignation. “Why no ma’am, I just happen to think you and this crew of yours have moxie.”

I chuckle, the sound rich and dark. I keep my eyes on him and I think I understand what he’s really getting at. “My first mate is very pretty.”

His grin sharpens and he leans toward me, resting against his knees with his elbows. “She ain’t the only one.”

I laugh at that and stand up, my body objecting to the movement. I’m sore and tired after today’s events and I haven’t had enough sleep. Unfortunately, a nap has to be placed at the end of my to-do list.

Keys in hand, I approach McCree’s cell and unlock it, leaving it to the man to let himself go. “Good luck with them. You’ll need it more with some than others. Try not to get yourself killed.”

McCree chuckles and stands, tipping an imaginary hat. “Aye aye, Captain.”

“This is just probationary.” The warning is only fair. He hasn’t won my full trust yet.

“That’s the fairest deal I coulda hoped for,” he reasons, strolling out of the cell to join me. It’s the most likely to keep him alive as well, but I say nothing as I turn to lead him back above deck.

The eye that I use for daylight squints as we enter into the morning sun. It had grown accustomed to the low light below, and there isn’t anything that I can do about that. Darkness is much easier to plan for.

Amélie joins us after a few paces, falling into step beside me without a word. I want to speak with her, but there are more pressing matters that I need to attend to first. I call to one of the more senior deck hands, gesturing to McCree as I speak. “We have a new recruit. Show him the ropes, but make sure he’s supervised. He’s on probation.”

“You are trusting him?” My second wonders with clear disdain.

I lower my voice for her, addressing the comment before giving more orders. “No, that’s why he’s on probation.” Amélie was capable, but she wasn’t always reasonable. She didn’t understand compromise, but she would when she got a bit older. “Oh, and get him some pants.”

“No need,”  McCree assures me, gathering up his skirts and tying them into a makeshift harem pant. “As I said, I’m a fan of the breeze. ‘Sides I wouldn’t want to put anybody out.” He grins brightly, strolling over to his supervisor with enough swagger to intimidate the man.

Once again I’m tempted to smile at his audacity. If he can be controlled, then he could turn into a valuable asset.

Enough of that. I need time to rest.

I turn to Amélie and gesture back toward my rooms. “Come, I wish to speak to you, then I need to rest.”

“You had an eventful evening,” Amélie notes without judgement. For all of the disdain the levies toward others, it never touches me. We have an understanding, she and I, never stated, but fully realized.

We walk in silence back to my quarters,  Amélie a step behind me and to the right. If we pass others they step out of the way to let us pass. I’d like to say that it is out of respect for me, but I have a suspicion that it is for fear of my apprentice.

When I close the door to my room if feels as though a weight has been lifted from my shoulders. I don’t ordinarily feel my age, but after days like this it catches up with me.

“Sit,” Amélie commands, “I’ll brew the tea.”

I smile in response and do as she asks. She knows how I prefer my drinks and I don’t need to keep up my usual facade around her. “I don’t like this.” I mutter the words to myself, but I know that she can hear them. “The entire Royal Navy is going to be breathing down our necks.”

“So we will give them a reason to keep their distance.” She sounds calm, but she always does. She adapted to this life remarkably well, given her upbringing. “None of them are a match for us.”

Her words are confident and foolish, but they draw a small chuckle from my throat. “No, but  _ all _ of them might be.” Jack didn’t seem like the sort of man to give up easily; to break, yes, but then to pull himself together and begin again with tripled resolve.

I sigh and begin to remove my boots. Maybe it was better to talk about something else. Amélie became focused on her work with the tea leaves, so she must have been short a witty response.

“Where did you find that dress?” It was far too large and garish to be one of hers. Amélie had a tasteful eye and she never kept a garment long, even out here where buying clothing wasn’t an option.

“Sombra’s room, of course. Have you seen it? She has the selection of a bazaar without the price tags. She will not miss it.”

Sombra, of course. It was far from her size too, but she tended to “acquire” more than she ever needed. “I try not to think about her quarters. How did you find it in the mess?”

Amélie smiles over at me before reaching for the drawer filled with my tea cups. I don’t misappropriate our funds, but I do have a weakness for tea, and I’ve ensured that I can sate my cravings with the dignity befitting someone of my rank. “She believes that her alcohol will be safe if she hides it within worthless goods. I am looking forward to her seeing the dress on that man. She will need to rethink her hiding places.”

I raise a brow, marvelling at the lengths Amélie and Sombra go to to irritate one another. “Do I even want to know where she keeps her money?”

Amélie scowls, turning her attention to her task with renewed focus, but there is little to do so she mostly rearranges the dishes while she waits on the water. “I have not discovered that cache yet, but I will.”

I chuckle again and begin removing my rings and gloves. “I’m sure you will. No one hides from you for long.”


	5. Landfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the third part of our triangle (I feel like there is a joke here, but I can't decide if it's about ships or Bermuda). Do you see the things that Torb has to deal with?

The sun is sinking fast in the sky, but I keep my hopes high that we’ll make land before nightfall. “Wind currents,” I mutter darkly before turning my attention back to navigation. It’s good that we’ll be in harbor for the storm, although I don’t much look forward to my daughter being out in this weather.

I continue to mutter under my breath and make adjustments for the strong winds as I crouch over my map of the coast. I wasn’t born into this life like some of the crew and I had to catch up quickly. I still find myself not wanting to do my calculations where others can see them. The members of my crew tasked with tracking these things are far faster than I am, and I don’t want to look like a fool or I’ll never keep my position.

“Aye got a question for you,” comes a loud, irritating voice from the entryway. Jamison ‘the rat’ Fawes giggles and then prods his large, silent associate. “Aye, ya get it! We’re pirates!”

“Ha. Ha. Ha.” rumbles his bodyguard without a hint of humor.

Jamison isn’t happy with his associate’s less than enthusiastic response and he turns to me to complain. “This guy wouldn’t know comedy if it jumped up and bit him in the-”

“What can I do fer you today?” If I let this guy get going, then he’d talk for hours and I can’t afford that sort of delay.

“Right,” the rat finds his train of thought and barrels forward with his concerns. He takes several steps toward me, followed by his massive shadow. His peg leg thunks against the wooden floor, until he reaches the rug I am standing on. He’s a tall man, but years of hunching over projects and coveting treasures have stooped his frame to half its height. He stands opposite me, placing his hands on the table to stabilize himself.

I hastily put my calculations away, unwilling for even this mad man to have a look at them, then frown up at him as he begins to complain. “I’ve got this treasure map, right? So why haven’t we been looking for treasure? It could be anything! Gold, riches, explosives, gold, diamonds, a hidden kingdom, gold, new arms-”

He is getting distracted again. I clear my throat to interrupt his babbling. “We still have some preparations to make. The map is pointing us north and we have to prepare for a journey that long. Let's not buy the pig while it's still in the bag.”

“I dunno what that means,” Jamison lifts his head incredulously, staring down at me like I’ve accidentally started speaking Swedish.

I haven't, have I?

No, his bodyguard doesn’t look confused, although it’s hard to tell with that kerchief over his face. I wonder again what’s under there. What is he hiding?

I’ve missed some of Jamison’s rambling in my distraction and as a result I have no clue what he’s on about now.

“-ya can’t just call a fish a torpedo. It doesn’t have the explodey goodness! Not yet at least. Hey! We got any fish in the kitchens?”

He’s got to be pulling my nose. As Jamison watches me expectantly it becomes clear that he’s anticipating a response. I sigh and shake my head. Taking these two on might be the worst decision I ever made, but if it means I can retire then I’ll live with it. “Ye can’t have the fish. Are you daft?” No- this isn't a conversation I want to spend energy on. “Get out of here. I’ll tell ya when we’re going after the treasure.

“Well that was rude!” Jamison complains as he turns to go. “I just needed the one fish! Hey! Maybe we can catch one. I bet I can rig up a fishin’ pole fast as ya like.”

I don’t envy the fish in the area, but if it gets that maniac out of my beard then I’m not going to stop his harebrained schemes. Unfortunately, before the two can leave another pairing of people enter my workspace.

The Shimada brothers are together almost as frequently as Jamison and his protector. They have different rooms, but there was something about the younger one being here to learn from his older brother. I don’t care either way. The pair don’t do much for the crew, but their father runs a smuggling operation that I help out with and he sent his sons to oversee that part of my operations. They turn a blind eye to the rest of it, but occasionally they’re willing to offer up their training as fighters for a cut of the crew’s take. It’s best to just give them what they want and let them get back to their own business.

Hanzo’s stride has purpose, and I expect that this won’t be a quick conversation either. “Captain,” the older brother’s greeting is more perfunctory than anything, but I lift my head to respond.

Except Jamison beats me to it. “Yeeeees?”

Everyone in the room turns to look at him in stunned silence, the ever present manic grin still lighting Jamison’s eyes. “Yer not the captain!” My exclamation is louder than I’d meant it to be, but I have no time for the man’s foolishness right now. Hanzo isn’t known for his sense of humor.

“Whadda ya mean I’m not the captain?” Jamison returns incredulously. “I’ve got a peg leg. I’ve got a treasure map!” He gestures to his bodyguard, hitting him in his ample stomach when his hand goes farther than he intends in his enthusiastic gesticulations. “I’ve got a first mate!”

His muscle grunts and nods his head slowly in agreement. _These two are going to drive me mad._ “Were you born in the vestibule? I’m the captain! I give the orders here!”

Jamison frowns thoughtfully and looks at his partner. “He does have a peg leg.” The man grunts. “And a first mate.” He grunts again. “I’m the one with the treasure map. He doesn't have one of those.” This bodyguard shrugs and Jamison turns back to me with a skeptical expression. “You haven’t got a parrot that I don’t know about do you?”

“I don't need a parrot! I own the ship; I’m the captain!”

“Does he own the ship?” Jamison turns back to his companion skeptically and the man grunts. “Right, right, I don’t know either. He wins this round.”

I sigh in frustration as the two begin to exit again. “What can I do for you?” I ask the Shimada brothers, the elder of whom wears a deep frown and the younger is suppressing a grin.

“We need to meet our contact before the sun is down,” Hanzo explains in his steady, deliberate way. “Are you certain that we will make it to shore before the storm gathers?” He keeps his eyes on me, ignoring Jamison’s continued commentary as they walk down the hallway.

“Whew! Dodged a bullet there, eh mate? I didn’t know the answer to that one!” There is a pause before he shouts in incredulity. “Whadda ya mean? I know the answer to all sorts of questions! Like I know that we need sails to make the boat go! ‘Else we’ve gotta get the paddles out!”

His manic laughter fills the hallway and echoes back to us, but I shake my head and do my best to ignore it. Hanzo needs my attention right now and I can’t afford to go making his father angry. “Aye, I have my own business in port. We’re still on track to beat the evening. My navigator will have more precise calculations. I was just about to go and see him.” As much as I hate to admit it, the guy gives me the creeps. I don’t like being alone with the man my medic  brought back from the brink of death. It suits me just fine that he stays below deck all the time. “Would you like to join me? You can hear it from the horse’s mouth.”

Genji looks confused by my idiom, but Hanzo remains unfazed. “No, thank you. An update will be sufficient.”

I try not to let the disappointment show on my face. I hate going down there into the darkened hold with that shell of a man. He practically disappears into the darkness and even his vocal chords were burned in that fire. I’m not so certain that he wouldn’t have been better off dying in that shipwreck.

“Alright, I’ll- I’ll get going then.”

Hanzo nods once, not the sort of man to waste more energy than absolutely necessary. Every action of his is calculated, precise. He isn’t a man that I’d care to make an enemy of, even if his father wasn’t famous for less than ethical business practices.

I take a few reluctant steps toward the door before turning to give one last nod the the Shimadas’ emissary and his student. It’s all just stalling. I know what I’ve got to do. I’m the captain, and as such I can’t let a little fear stand in the way of my job. I think of my little ones and find the courage to walk a little bit faster. They deserve a decent future.

The winds have picked up during my time inside and my crew scrambles to compensate for the heavy gale. I’m not worried about the old girl. No ship can sink her, and a little wind won’t either. I built her to last.

I duck my head and walk across the deck toward another set of steps. They lead down into an area mostly meant for storage, but the newest member of my crew has made his home down there, barely ever seen among the shadows. It’s unnerving enough that my crew goes down only in groups and they still return a bit paler in the face. Still, no one here has the courage to ask him to leave. No one wants him sleeping in the same hallway as them.

The darkness greets me with a sense of foreboding. I clear my throat to announce my presence and descend the stairs, refusing to let some washed up half dead sailor cow me on my own boat. “The weather’s pickin’ up,” I call out to the emptiness before lighting a lantern.  “Tell me we’ll make land before the worst of it.”

There is a creaking ahead of me and to the right. I shine the light that way on instinct, but the beam doesn’t reach far enough to show me anything useful. It’s just a couple of old boxes and a barrel of gunpowder. “Full speed ahead, captain.” His voice is raspy and patronizing. Ungrateful, that’s what he is. Never even said thank you for pulling him out of that burning heap. “The storm shouldn’t be your worry anyway.”

As if I don’t have enough on my plate. Who on this boat doesn’t think they’d make a better captain than me? “I have my eye on the Gauntlet, never you mind. The storm will dock him as surely as it’ll keep us in port.”

“He’ll never stop.”

“Ah, you’re makin’ a chicken out of a feather. One thing at a time. If you try to watch it all you’ll worry yourself to death.” That might have been poor phrasing, but something about his voice slithers under the skin and down into bowels. “We keep to our course then?”

“If you don’t watch your back, then people can sneak up on you,” the voice croaks. After a brief pause he adds, “Aim north and the storm will blow us in. It’s building faster than it should.”

I nod, trusting the man’s nautical sense, even if he makes me want to jump into a crazy barrel. “Thank ya, I’ll let you know when we make it to dock.”

“No need. Just bring me news of the Gauntlet.”

“When I have it.” His quest for revenge seems pointless to me, but I can understand wanting the man that nearly burned him alive. Sometimes it feels like every person on this crew has a different motive, but I can hardly talk. My daughter is waiting for me in port and I haven’t told a soul about her.

* * *

Brigitte is a sight for sore eyes. I know I must look ridiculous with my hair swept every way by the wind. Even my beard is tangled up and sporting drops of water, but the inn is warm and safe. I pass her this sailing’s parcel of gold, to be brought to her mother. I wish that I could hug the girl, but we can’t be seen looking too familiar.

She stays for dinner, leaving the guards she’s hired to their own devices while she tells me about her siblings and the little farm we never managed to run well enough. I smile to remember the days before piracy, back when the government cared for us instead of lining its pockets with the coin we couldn’t afford to give them.

I never wanted this life, but when your children are hungry, it’s hard to consider any action off limits. Now I know that they’re all well fed, living well off of my plunder.

I know what my crew thinks, that I send the girl off to hide it all away. They think that there must be something nasty between us, and I don’t trust any of them not to try to follow her for my take, but she knows how to defend herself, and she hires the best guards that money can buy. I worry after her as much as all of my children, but I’ll be damned if I don’t do everything in my power to provide for them.

Jamison’s treasure map is the answer, and seeing Brigitte reinforces what I’ve been telling myself for the past eight months.

One last score, then I go home.


	6. Sprung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and the Shrike meet for the first time and someone is lost in the mix!

Everything is ready. I can hardly believe that we managed to pull all of this together so quickly, but it was necessary if we don’t want to get caught with our pants down when the Shrike next enters port. It still makes me nervous to think of the Queen’s jewels being here, but it isn’t my job to protect them, and I have to admit that realism can only help make our bait more appealing. If they don’t show up for this, then they arn’t coming.

_ That isn’t my problem. Focus on the issue at hand, Jack. _ I look back over at Pharah and her strange contraption. I don’t trust it. “You’re sure that thing is safe?”

Reinhardt's boisterous laugh fills the clear day, sending seagulls flying from their perch along our hull. “They’re rockets! They aren’t meant to be safe!”

I glare at him and then give Fareeha another overwrought once over. The tanks along her back look heavy, like they shouldn’t float at all, and the balloons that would keep her in the air seem too flimsy. She’ll just be blown away in an inevitable breeze.

Still, Reinhardt isn’t worried and he is the one that raised her. I’d seen her through her ranks here, but she doesn’t have any reason to bend to my worry aside from me being her commanding officer. I feel like her father, but I know that it isn’t true.

“These have been heavily tested, Captain.”

“Fareeha.”

“Captain,” she repeats emphatically. I’ve told her I’d rather be Jack, but she insists on protocol. She smiles then, a crooked playful thing that highlights her youth and makes me all the more protective of her. “Want me to take another test flight? I wouldn’t mind getting back in the air, and you can see me in action.”

Reinhardt laughs again. “Yes! Watch the girl fly! You will worry no more, my friend.” Pharah flashes a proud grin at each of us and leaps into the air, flicking the valves on her hips and releasing a burst of flame that propels her into the sky. Another few switches turned and her balloon is inflating to hold her aloft.

I can’t believe my eyes. She’s incredible in the air. It doesn’t look like she should be able to float, let alone control where she drifts, but she dips up and down, moving from side to side in a pattern that would baffle any cannons aimed toward her, and the guns of pirates were never very accurate. She will be just fine.

As much as I hate to admit it.

Fareeha’s face is lit up with adrenaline and slight wind burn as she lands heavily on deck. “See?” she practically cheers as she trots back over.

“You were a sight to behold, my girl!” Reinhardt calls back, his booming voice carrying easily across the the deck of the ship. “Could you see all the way to the next continent?”

She laughs as she joins us, taking off her helmet and tucking it beneath her arm. Her hair is worn down and is swept to the side, but she doesn’t react to it aside from sweeping a swath absently from in front of her face. “Nearly! I’ll have eyes on the whole bay, at least.” Her gaze turns to me, hesitant for the first time. “That is, if the Captain doesn’t keep me grounded?”

This still doesn’t feel right, but I know that I’m a paranoid old man and Pharah knows her limits well enough. “We need your eyes. Just be careful out there. Stay out of musket range.”

“Pfft, of course,” she’s got a sort of cocky arrogance that’s as relatable as it is frustrating. I could have saved myself a lot of pain if someone was able to shake that out of me early on. Unfortunately, some lessons have to be learned through blood. “Those things can’t shoot farther than their ship’s mast. I’ll be well out of range.”

I grumble, but there’s nothing to do but trust her. Having eyes out for something going wrong could save lives. We’ll need fair warning if there end up being more ships than we’re expecting, or they’re heavily armed, or any number of possibilities. I tick over them every night as I fall asleep, but there’s no way to account for everything. It’s a losing game.

“Oh, that looked so dangerous,” comes a soft voice from behind Pharah’s contraption.

Pharah turns as quickly as the bulk on her back will allow to stammer at my ship’s medic. “It’s really not. I’m fine. Everything’s fine. How- How are you, doctor?”

I can’t help but chuckle at Fareeha’s nervousness. If I can’t ground her, then no protesting by Dr. Ziegler will.

“I am quite well, thank you Pharah.” Fareeha clears her throat and begins checking her apparatus as the doctor turns toward me. “Jack, Michael slipped and bruised a rib. He isn’t going to be able to do any heavy lifting for at least a week.”

That’s no good. I need all hands on deck when the pirates come into port. “Can he still do the rigging?”

“Keep him on minimal activity until I’ve cleared him for more.” Her voice is stern so I know better than to argue. The doctor is diminutive, but she had no budge when it comes to the safety of her patients.

“Alright, he can mop the floors, but tell me when he’s ready to work again.”

Angela’s face lights in a bright smile and she holds her clipboard close as she nods to me. “Of course. Oh, while I’m here, Pharah, you are past due for a physical.”

Fareeha’s head snaps up to look at the doctor and she stammers. “Oh, I am? I am. Umm, I’ll-” she clears her throat and nods when Angela tells her to stop in the following evening.  _ I had no idea that Fareeha was so nervous about such simple medical procedures. No wonder she looked so nervous when I caught her out in the hallway, just how long had she been avoiding Dr. Ziegler? _

Reinhardt chuckles and opens his mouth to speak, but Angela cuts him off before anything comes out. “Reinhardt, you never received your last round of immunizations. Protocol dictates that you have them before we set sail again. You should come see me too.”

“Aww,” Reinhardt complains, rubbing his arm with a ridiculous pout set across his lips. “If I go with you, can I-”

Angela nods curtly. “I have lollipops stocked and you are free to take one.”

Reinhardt’s expression turns pleading as he leans toward the doctor. “One?”

She frowns at him, but her lips quirk at the corners. “Very well, three, but only if you stop in today.”

The large man’s grin is as big as his personality as he straightens to his full height. “I shall visit you as soon as my captain dismisses me.”

“Oh go ahead.” If I watch these antics any longer then I might break into laughter and I have a reputation to uphold. We’re in the middle of preparing for a very serious mission. I set the tone for the other’s behavior.

“I’ll go refill these and the-” Pharah is cut off by a sailor running up to us. 

He is red in the face from his sprint and Angela places a worried hand on his shoulder to stabilize him as the rest of us look on in rapt attention. “Pirates,” he gasps.

I nod. That’s enough of a warning. “Everyone into positions! They’re almost here!”

* * *

 

Uncertainty settles in my stomach like a hot coal. I look out at the waves as I wrestle the emotion down. I trust my crew. I won’t do anything that they aren’t one hundred percent on board for.

It would be a lot of money.

The navy knew that the mark would be tempting. This has the scent of a trap all over it. Even Sombra suspected the rumor when she brought it back to us, and we all knew that the smartest thing to do was to leave the area well enough alone. The navy could catch some of the younger, foolish, greedy ships in their jaws and we would sail free to pick off smaller targets.

It was pure hubris to think that any crew could outsmart a fleet of naval vessels. 

That really would get us into trouble one day.

I wait in the crow’s nest with  Amélie, watching the Navy arrange their ships in the harbor. “Do you see them yet?” Amélie’s scope is targeted elsewhere, toward our operatives on the shore. We can’t move until they’re in position, but I’m busy keeping my eyes on Jack’s ship.

“They have not arrived,” confirms my second in command.

“Do you think he’ll betray us?” I wonder idly. No one can hear us way up here and it’s the safest place for us to share our thoughts. We’d taken our scouting time this way since Amélie first came on board the ship and I’d taught her how to shoot.

I don’t need to specify who I meant. I’d shared with her McCree’s supposed background, and as cordial as he’d been toward everyone so far, I knew that if there was a time that he meant to betray us, it was when the Navy had us surrounded.

“I have kept my eye on him,” Amélie assures me and I make a small grunt of acknowledgement as I see someone shoot into the air and drift on the winds above the fleet.

“They have gotten new technology since I left,” I murmur before turning back to the discussion at hand. “I’m keeping him close, but I don’t think anyone down there can him if he decides to defect.”

Amélie chuckles darkly, a silken sound that would have destroyed her suitors as a courtesans. “Perhaps the cook? She is the one that found him, no?”

“She can lock him up in the freezer. He won’t get far there.”

Almost before I finish my statement Amélie speaks again, her tone more than her words focusing my attention. “They have arrived.”

Our idle chatter ends as quickly as it began. Our assault is under way and we can talk about this more tonight, or over the next week, whenever we’re both below deck or in the sails. I signal down to my crew and feel as our anchor is weighed. “Are you ready?” I receive another chuckle before Amélie throws herself from the crows nest, tangling her legs in the rigging for what she must consider a better view.

I shake my head and stretch before placing my eye back to the spyglass attached to my weapon. Hubris. One day hubris would end us all.

Still, I can’t help the little spark of pride as I watch Amélie prepare herself for the fight. Her body was trained at a young age for all of the pleasures of court, but she blossomed into a weapon aboard my ship. Every muscle looks relaxed as she hangs there, lining up the perfect shot. Even with weapons as unpredictable as ours, she rarely misses. Her pose is effortless and I smile, thinking of her progress as I turn my sights to the battle ahead.

* * *

 

Pirates. The pirates are here. Okay, no big deal. Every moment of my career so far has just led up to this moment. We’re prepared. I know that we’re prepared. There is no way that they’re escaping this many ships.

The very air feels chaotic as I race to my command post, calling orders along the way, but my men know their responsibilities and they’re all going to their post in quick but measured strides. We have discipline, something that these pirates never learned, and it would win us the day.

I keep an eye on the placement of the other ships, docked at strategic locations around the harbor. They’re all moving into position to cut off the ship’s exit. Once the pirates get close enough to know what’s happening it will already be too late. They’ll turn only to find their escape blocked and their guns outnumbered. I may be able to take them in with no bloodshed at all.

It takes Reinhardt a few minutes to join me. He had to go get his gear equipped, but he jogs up on deck soon enough in his armor, wielding his giant hammer. I flash him a grin as he takes his place beside me. He’ll ensure that we aren’t boarded and that no pirate makes its way onto land. We can’t endanger the people here over some hairbrained scheme.

“Here we go,” I mutter and my second in command chuckles under his breath in response.

“The moment we’ve been waiting for. I only regret that we won’t be more involved in the fight.”

“Someone’s got to keep law and order.” I glance back at the ship I’ve set Zarya in command of. It’s placed at the most likely escape point, but she’s the most capable person I have. If anyone can keep that area secure, it’s her.

The Shrike rounds the bend, dark and beautiful in the midday sun. She glides across the water as if she’s barely touching it, nearly like a ghost ship. No wonder she’s escaped everyone’s grasp so far, she barely even exists. She looks more delicate than I imagined, hardly an extra canon to weigh her down. Her sails are darkened to a medium grey, giving her the appearance of a shadow. 

What sort of man commands this vessel? His love of her is apparent. Her planks are clear and waxed. I can see no patches in her sails. She’s as well cared for as any of the Navy’s flagships. I look forward to presenting her to the queen. She will be far better used by us than these pirates. She can finally have a life of purpose.

The Shrike makes it completely into the harbor and I smile as Pharah shoots off a flare to signal the noose closing in around them. The pirates realise that they are caught and guns sound. I see smoke from their ship along with a few of ours, but it’s all musket fire, ineffective at such a distance and we’re too far inland to bring out cannons. They’re crippled.

A far louder boom reaches my ears, more piercing than the muskets, drawing my eyes up to the rigging where a woman hangs with a long hunting rifle. I frown, wondering how she expects to hit anything from that position, but even as I think it she fires again.  My lips part to say something to Reinhardt, to marvel over the audacity of pirates, not only recruiting women, but forcing them into such dangerous maneuvers, when her gun moves to fixate on a new target, aiming high in the air-

“PHARAH!” my words are deafened by the blast, my eyes moving of their own accord to her position in the sky, dreading what they might see.

She’s hit, but it’s a relief to note that she’s flying wildly. The bullet didn't strike her directly. She’d been protected by her strange apparatus and I can see her pulling at her parachute, trying to get her flight under control, but another crack shatters the air and she plummets down into the water, her parachute covering her and obscuring her from view. “Someone get out there!” The scream leaves my throat ragged, strained, but heard over the cacophony of combat, and to my relief the men are already lowering our little life boat. “Open fire! Get those pirates out of my harbor!”

It’s difficult to think rationally over my worry, but the pirates will be just as good to me dead as alive. If even one survives then we can use them for information, but as long as the Shrike is off of the waves I’ll get my recognition.

Musket smoke begins billowing out from ships and the Shrike returns fire, but I know that there can’t be many direct hits happening. Most of our weapons aren’t very accurate. It’s astonishing what that shooter could do with his rifle. How had he managed such a shot? I bring my spyglass back up to the figure in the rigging, searching the ropes until I see him hanging there.

Her rifle.

The realization puts a bad taste in my mouth, but I can’t relent just because my assailant is a woman. She’s just a threat right now, her gender be damned.

Smoke fills my nostrils and I angle the lens down to my other ships, curious as to their progress. Two of them aren’t firing, or moving at all. A low grumble leaves me, unheard over Reinhardt bellowing my commands across the water.  _ What’s keeping them?  _ Everyone was fully aware of how important synchronized movements are to our plan. These two ships are vital in cutting off the Shrike’s exit.

A figure dashes across my field of view, unfamiliar and brightly colored. She’s the only person that I can see moving on the ship and she stops, appearing to turn and stare right at me before she waves her hand and disappears again.

“Damnit, we’ve been had,” I realize, far too late. “Get this ship moving! We need to cut them off!” The lifeboat hasn’t quite reached the water yet, but it can detach as we’re setting sail. We can’t afford to get too far behind the Shrike. Her speed is legendary.

Today is not going according to plan.

* * *

 

Everything is coming together as I imagined it. Knowing the Royal Navy protocol is invaluable. I have predicted their movements perfectly, even without knowing their plan for us. Having two ships out of commission should be plenty for us to escape. They never waste more resources than absolutely necessary to accomplish a task.

I squint against the sun as the floating figure returns to my field of view. I don’t care for unknowns in my calculations, especially when I’m already taking an unnecessary risk. “Amélie, see to that, would you?” My own sight returns to the ships we’ve overtaken. Satya is looking worse for wear, so I place a dart injected with healing serum in my chamber and fire it toward her body. She jumps at the impact, but after a moment she relaxes and nods in my direction. I grin and look over my crew below, but they’re too far from the other ships to have suffered for it.

Amélie’s laughter gives me reason to stand and stretch as I look down at her. “Look at how she flails,” the former countess spits.

I turn toward the figure that now struggles to remain airborne and squint before lining it up in my spyglass. “How can you tell it’s a woman through all of that armor?”

“I know these things,” she insists, punctuating her remark with another shot that sends the person into the water.

“That contraption could be useful,” I murmur before signaling for the attention of one of my men below. He is supervising the new one, McCree, and they both look up dutifully, but he has trouble interpreting my signals. He stares up at me blankly, shaking his head despite my very clear gestures. After a bit of pointing I sigh, wondering if I’ll need to climb down there myself, but McCree places a hand on his overseer’s shoulder before falling backward into the water and swimming out toward the downed soldier. I sigh again, thankful that he’s saved my knees, but exhausted with my crew’s inability to realize specific commands at a moment’s notice. It shouldn’t have been so hard for them.

Amélie continues to shoot any soldiers that pose a threat to us, but she ensures that the wounds nonlethal. I want to keep the charges against us to a minimum, even if I know that they already have enough to hang us.

My spyglass angles back to where McCree swims valiantly after the drowning soldier- or not drowning. Her unpunctured tank is enough to keep her afloat, but they’re struggling with their parachute.

A life boat is being lowered from the other ship, but my man is closer. He’s already swimming up and I watch as he cuts the lines of the soldier’s parachute before locking his mechanical arm around them and using his good arm to swim back toward our boat.

They fight him, but their mobility is limited, and he’s wisely kept them facing away from his body so their hits don’t have much momentum.

“Be ready to haul them up!” I call, but I know that they can’t hear me. With a groan I step over to the ladder that exits the crow’s nest. “Keep an eye on them. I’ll see you when you return below.”

“Of course,” Amélie murmurs between shots. I’m pleased with her work and I muse over if I can get her into one of those floating rigs as my old knees tackle the long set of steps back to the deck. Somehow I can’t envision it. Amélie would never set foot into something that hid her figure so fully, even if it was meant to be protective. Sombra was a more likely candidate, but she wouldn’t be of much use in the sky. Still, maybe one day a member of my crew would be well suited for it. I would like to understand the apparatus at the very least. It’s difficult to fight what you don’t know. I can’t have the Navy learning new tricks without me.

By the time my feet touch down onto my deck, McCree and his prize are being dragged on board. I grin as I walk over to them, pleased that he’s brought them to us and not any of the Navy ships. Perhaps he is trustworthy after all.

The soldier is breathing heavily, still face down on the deck, and McCree is struggling to unlock his arm from around them, but it won’t come free. “Nice work,” I murmur on my approach.

“Blasted contraption,” McCree growls, but he waves off the men who come to his aid. “I’ve got it, I’ve got it.”

Gunfire fills the air and I look to the naval ships that have begun to close in on us, tightening like the nooses they intend to put around our throats. There’s no time to retrieve the jewel, but I still feel like our trip was worth it. “Heave to! Get us out of here!” We’ve angered them now, and I know when I’m outmanned.

The ship begins to keel, but my crew knows her limits and aside from a few boxes that slam against her side, my ship rights itself and heads out of port. I look up into the crow’s nest, signalling to Amélie. It takes a few seconds to get her attention, but she nods immediately, understanding my desires and throws a grappling hook to the end our gaff and then swings through the air as easily as if she took flight. I smirk, glancing back at the soldier who is now surrounded by my men. Perhaps easier than if she attempted to take flight.

I turn back to them as McCree finally convinces the spring on his arm to come free. He struggles to his feet as I approach, dipping his head respectfully. “Ma’am- err, captain.”

“Good work,” I say to him before turning to the man that once acted as his supervisor. “Take them below. Search them for weapons and then bring the apparatus to Mei.” I want Satya to have a look at it too, but she’s still being retrieved. These sorts of missions are difficult for her, and there’s no hurry. We’ll want to outrun the Navy before I can spare the time to hear their report.

“When you’ve finished with that you can bring McCree here a dry outfit.” I smile at him, a gesture he returns readily as the soldier he recovered is led away. “Welcome to the crew,” I murmur. Amélie won’t be thrilled, but she’ll come to accept this. She never doubts my decisions for long.

“This mean my probation’s over?” he wonders as he tries and fails to pop the toothpick out of his arm. “This damn thing’s finicky when it gets wet.”

I chuckle at his misfortune. Considering the circumstance, things could be a lot worse. I can still hear Jack’s crew screaming orders and they take the occasional gunshot at us, but McCree is as cool as he would be on a summer’s day with the wind at our back. Any man that can face danger like that, and follow my orders as readily as he had before, deserves a spot on my crew.

“It does,” I confirm before raising my voice to the others. “Someone get this man a gun!”

McCree’s chuckle is rich and deep and his eyes sparkle as he thanks me, “Much obliged.”


	7. Slipped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and his crew deal with the aftermath of their plan gone awry.

This is all my fault.

The world falls to chaos as I try to assemble our ships into something approaching fighting formation. The noose wasn’t secure and our rabbit slipped through the cracks.

How? What happened on those boats? They knew how vital this mission was. We drilled this at least half a dozen times!

Those pirates have Pharah.

We’re fast, but even as I tear away from the rest of the fleet in pursuit, I know that we won’t be fast enough. The Shrike has always outpaced our vessels on even footing. It takes every scrap of self control I have to turn back around and gather our ships for a more coordinated assault.

I can’t lose myself to those pirates. They’ve already proved that if we go in unprepared we’ll just get cut down. We can’t afford to lose any more men, but if they hurt Fareeha then I will track every last one of them down. Even the cook will be hanging from the gallows, for the Queen and all of the Empire to see.

I’m not sure how I’m going to face Reinhardt. I never should have let her go up in that contraption. I should have known that they’d shoot her out of the sky. It was all so obvious in hindsight.

Our ship slinks back into the harbor, silent and dejected. None of us speak unless it is necessary. We carry out our tasks with laborious efficiency. 

Those pirates have Fareeha.

Zarya is waiting at the docks and she steps toward me with purpose as soon as our gangway is down. “What the hell happened out there?” I know that her ship was in position. I know that she couldn’t have changed anything, but I need someone to focus my anger on, and she’s an available target.

“We found the crews of the faulty ships tied and gagged.” She doesn’t comment on my brusque greeting, she is instead as professional and direct as always. “The pirates must have boarded before we could see them.”

That didn’t make sense. Pharah was watching the skies. “How did they manage that?”

“We’re not sure,” Zarya admits with a curt shake of her head. Her hair doesn’t shift from the movement; it’s far too short for that. The style is practical, but odd for a woman in these parts. “It gets worse.”

_ Great _ . My brow lifts incredulously. I don’t see how it could possibly get any worse. “Worse?”

“Capt!” Lena bolts up to me, looking curiously out of breath. “Captain, you’ve gotta come quick.

My head snaps up, looking over my protege. She doesn’t look injured, but there is an urgency about her that I can’t ignore. “Just a minute,” I tell Zarya, who frowns but gives a nod of consent before Lena leads me away.

We race down the docks toward town. My heart is hammering, but I don’t think it’s from the exercise. I can’t handle one more thing going wrong today. I’m already too stressed out about Pharah, but there’s nothing to be done but to put my head down and get through this. We’re going to get her back, even if I have set a dozen traps for the pirates.

She starts giggling as we get to the end of the docks and that’s when confusion sets in. Where has her concern gone? “You’re not gonna believe this, Cap!”

We round a corner and I see the streets decorated with banners and flowers, as if for a festival. “What is this?” They know that the Queen isn’t coming in today, don’t they?  
Aww, hell, am I going to have to be the one to tell them?  
“It’s for you!” Lena announces with a small jump. “You left me on shore an’ I just thought- The crew’ll want to celebrate this one!” She giggles and spins in a small circle before gesturing broadly at the townspeople who have come out to congratulate me.  
The joy in her face breaks my heart. “Lena, they got away.” She freezes, staring back at me with huge brown eyes that are filled with a mix of terror and disappointment. “And they have Pharah,” the words come out as a sigh. It’s the first time I’ve really admitted how bad the situation is, and it’s only going to get worse. 

“No,” she protests, “how?”

“It doesn’t matter,” my voice has grown rough, but I can’t lose it here. I need to keep it together for everyone, it’s my job as captain. “We’re going to get her back.” 

My eyes drift back to the excited faces assembled there, awaiting a hero. They want someone that I can never be. The color, the flowers, the music, all of it is for someone who accomplishes the tasks they set, and that’s something that I just don’t have in me. “I’m sorry, I can’t do this right now.”

I see her eyes shining, but she swallows and nods with determination. “Of course,” she agrees, “not until the whole team is together. What do you need me to do?”

“We’re forming a plan. Make sure the sailors coming off of the other boats are ready to head back out if we need them. We can’t let them get too far ahead of us.”

“Aye, aye!” she chirps. Throwing me a little salute before she turns back to the crowd. “Sorry chums! No party today, I’m afraid! Head on over to the pub if you like! They’ve got a-”

I don’t hear the rest, I’m already on my way back up the dock to find Zarya. She’s waiting just where I left her, speaking to several of the captains from other ships. “Zarya! I’m sorry. I took care of-” I glance at the other captains, uncertain if she wants to talk in front of them. I don’t particularly want their input on how to get my man back. “Gentlemen, there’s a celebration happening on the docks. I think it’s meant for you.”

I see the men perk up at the mention of a celebration. As they depart I notice that they are wearing lower ranking uniforms than I initially thought. None of them were actually in charge, so they’d probably finished with most of their duties for the day.

I grin at Zarya as I approach and she watches me with a knowing smirk. “You could have just asked to speak to me,” she notes, an eyebrow raised wrly and humor dancing in her eyes.

“Eh, they could use the break,” I chuckle, wishing that our conversation could remain this light hearted. “You have bad news for me.

Zarya nods, “Straight to business.” Her tone immediately loses its playfulness, replaced with the straightforward quality I’ve come to expect from her. It’s admirable how quickly she can put on her mask of professionalism. I wish I could learn the skill, but it’s never been in my blood. “They’ve taken the jewels.”

My expression doesn’t shift, but my eyes sharpen on Zarya expectantly. This is a hell of a time for her to get a sense of humor. “How’d they manage that?”

She shrugs, unphased by my hardened stare. “Unclear. They hid it on one of the ships the pirates assaulted.”

The growl that leaves my throat is too sudden for me to stop it. Those idiots really left the Queen’s crown jewels on one of the ships in the pirate’s direct path? I can only think of one way that this day could get worse, so I get the question out of the way. “And we’re being blamed for it?”

“No,” Zarya’s denial eases the growing tension in my chest. I know that the people put in charge of those gems would find a scapegoat somewhere, but I’ve avoided that holding pen for now. “They want us to get them back.”

“Heh. What’d you tell them?” They don’t seriously want to add this to our growing list of expectations?

“I told them we would.” Zarya sounds confident, but my face must betray my displeasure because she continues on with her reasoning. “We’re going to follow them anyway. It’s just one extra step. They’re just pirates. We’ll catch up with them before they can get rid of it.”

I sigh, hating how reasonable she sounds. “They’ll have a hard time getting rid of those,” I concede, my voice sticking gruffly in my throat the way it always does when I force myself into admitting something unpleasant. “There aren’t a lot of buyers with both the money and inclination for a find like that. I don’t know where we’d set up the ambush, though.”

“Why ambush?” Zarya counters, grinning and throwing her arm around my shoulders before she turns us back toward the ship. “We’ll use the tracking device in Pharah’s flying suit.”

“Tracking device?” Pharah hadn’t said anything about that.

“Of course. It’s standard issue for new technologies. We can’t lose them in the ocean.” She laughed and patted my back with enough force to make it sting. I’m not about to admit that to her though, she already tells me regularly that I need to work out more. “We’d be sent after the suit either way. We can’t let pirates leech off of our technology.” Her voice seethes with disdain. I’ve never worked up the courage to ask Zarya exactly why she’s so angered by the thought of piracy. Her upset seems to go beyond Queen and country, but she’s always so professional that I’m reticent to approach the subject.

“We can track them to their hideout,” I realize aloud. It makes me think of Reinhardt’s rabbit analogy. We can smoke out the burrow and get every last one of them.

“None of them will escape,” Zarya confirms as if she can read my thoughts. Hers must have gone to the same place. Why try to catch an uncatchable ship at sea? I was right about getting them while they were in port. I was just mistaken over which port we’d catch them in.

“Good. Let’s get going then. I want all able bodied men on board and ready to set sail by lunch. We’re far enough behind already.”

“Understood.” Zarya nods once, then takes off toward the ship at a jog. She’ll get our sailors ready faster than I could anyway. They’re more scared of her than me. 

It’s only after she’s run off that I realize that I never asked her the question I’d initially wanted answered. I’d been distracted by all of the news and now she was too far away to call back. Well, maybe someone else would know if we suffered any casualties. I can check back on the docks where we have sailors gathered, but that would mean turning back around. I don’t want to look like I’m just pacing up and down the gangway so I continue forward. There has to be something that I can check on board my ship so I don’t look like an idiot to those down below.

The medic seems like the best place to go. Dr Ziegler has probably been hard at work since the initial alarm sounded, but she always likes when I check in and establish that I haven’t been hurt. I always overwork myself and she knows it. Forcing me to go sit in her office for a few minutes reassures her that I’m fine and gives me a few minutes to get my thoughts in order.

No one is paying attention to me as I stride back across my deck. They’re all finishing up their work and trying to make their way to the docks or Zarya has caught them and put them to work prepping the ship for our voyage. I suppress a smirk at the shocked and disappointed faces I can see from here. Her hands are on her hips and there is a hint of fear in their eyes, or too-keen appreciation. They’re still young sailors and they’d learn the ropes around here or Zarya would hang them from them. Either way, I hurry below deck and get out of her way.

I don’t bother knocking at the med bay, Angela is probably with a patient, but I can wait. If she needs privacy then a curtain will already be in place. It isn’t, though I almost wish that it was.

“It hurts! One more?” Reinhardt pleads.

“It was two shots,” Angela is using her gently stern tone, her hands crossed against her chest and her brows furrowed in determination. “Four suckers is more than enough!”

“Oh, umm,” I clear my throat. I didn’t expect to see Reinhardt. I don’t think I’m ready for it. There was no time to discuss what happened in the heat of the fight, but it will be inevitable as our plans fall into place. “I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

Angela looks over and casts me a weary smile. I don’t know if the fighting or Reinhardt have worn on her, but it looks like she could use a break as dearly as I do. “We were just finishing. Thank you, Reinhardt. You are free to go.”

“Jack! What is our plan of attack, my friend?”

Like it or not, I’m having this conversation now. “We’re getting everything together. Zarya has a way to track Pharah’s suit. We’ll get her back, I promise you that.” It all comes out in a rush as anxiety threatens what little food I’ve eaten today.

Reinhardt nods and flashes me a brilliant smile. “Of course we will! I knew you’d have a plan. I will go assemble the men!” He laughs and brushes past me. “So clever of the girl to get herself captured. They’ll never lose us now!”

I don’t think that’s exactly what happened, but I won’t ruin his good mood. Not only because he’s already galloped half down the hall.

“Come have a seat Jack.” Angela grants me a patient smile, but her eyes are lined with worry.

“I’m fine,” I assure her, but I step up to the chair and rest my old bones.

“Was Fareeha really captured?” she asks me softly. 

I look up to find her staring down at me in open concern and I realize that I’m not the one she’s worried over. Angela takes care of everyone on this crew. She puts her heart and soul into her work, and I should have known that she’d be upset over hearing about this. “We’re going to get her back. They won’t have her for long.”

“I should hope not,” Angela agrees quickly, moving to wash her hands before she examines me. “Pirates don’t have the same restrictions that we do, Jack. Who knows what sorts of torment she’s being put through right now!”

A low growl leaves my throat. She’s just worried. I know that it isn’t her fault, but it feels like I’m to blame for this mess. “I know that, Angela. I don’t like this any more than you do, but we have to do this right or we’ll only make this worse.”

Angela sighs and places a hand on my shoulder. “I know that, Jack. I understand and I trust you. It’s just- sometimes I feel like I am the last person to know anything. Word doesn't travel swiftly below deck. It was a surprise and I do not like surprises.” Her face twists in worry, but her hands are as gentle and efficient as always. “Just bring her home.  _ Please _ .”

I nod, feeling a curious lump in my throat that I can’t let escape just yet. “I will. I promise.”


	8. Heart of Cold

My hook strikes exactly where I intend it and I pull the line to make certain it’s secure before swinging over to the other ship. The rush of air against my skin is invigorating, like nothing else I’ve experienced. This is as close to flying as I’ve ever been and the danger of falling feels like a spark of life in an otherwise dull existence.  
Certainly, I’m a pirate, but I remain aloft shooting down. I am not challenged in my commands. I perform a skill, and I do it well, which is more than I can say for my previous life.  
Oh no, I’m not ungrateful, but being in the air feels like flying. It’s a type of freedom that I know I’ll never experience. I must always be tethered, dependant on a cord to hold me aloft. Alas, this brief moment of freedom is all there is for me. I enjoy it while I can.

Satya waits for me on board the naval ship. “We’re leaving,” I inform her, but she’s distracted with tying up a soldier. I hit the lever on my grappling gun, detaching the hook from our ship and letting the rope coil itself automatically.  
“This is the last of them. I am now prepared.” She stands at her full height, stepping toward me to be brought to the other side.  
We’re both familiar with this routine. She insisted that it be practiced to “perfection” before she ever boarded an enemy ship, but I also know that she is particular about how she is touched, so I hold out my arm and let her step close to me. She wraps her arms around my shoulders and only when she’s settled in place do I move to touch her. I grip the strap of the harness she’s worn, my arm wrapping around her waist before I launch my grappling hook again, this time aiming for the back of the ship as it departs the harbor.

We swing back to the Shrike, soundless. I take no less joy in the journey back, but Satya has never enjoyed the risks of this, so I don’t engage her. I release her the moment my boots touch down on our deck again and she begins to walk away before I’ve detached my hook. I stand in place as it winds back into the gun and then go to find my captain.

The crew scurry out of my way as I pass, as it should be. I instilled a fear of me long ago, and as a result I’m never bothered. It’s ideal, really. Who can be troubled every day with petty conversation and pleasantries?  
As I reach the main deck I pass several sailors with the woman I shot down held between their arms. “ _Mon dieu_ , did your wings get clipped?” I chuckle as I brush past, ignoring whatever retort our captive has for me.  
Ana is speaking to that idiotic stowaway as I approach and my eyes catch on a gun that is being passed in his direction. “We’re arming the spies now?”

She turns to me, a pleasant grin on her lips, but it does nothing to assuage my concerns. He’s hardly proven himself. “He’s a member of our crew now Amélie. He brought us your catch.”  
I scoff and cross my arms, leaning my weight back to one leg. That is hardly proof that he is fit for our crew. “Captain, I-”  
“This isn’t your concern Amélie, but I have an assignment for you.”

  
They way she cuts me off- why, if she’d been anyone else she wouldn’t have the teeth to make any more words. I owe Ana everything. She is the reason I am not mothering eighteen children and waiting to perish. “Yes, mon capitaine?” She will make this up to me. I will voice my concerns once we are alone. She wishes to keep the rest of the crew from dissenting, that is all. I allowed my temper to get the better of me.

  
“Go and interrogate the prisoner. I want to know every detail that the navy has on us and all of their plans moving forward.” She pauses and then adds, “The suit as well. I want to learn more about that. Don’t hurt them yet. We’ll be civil at first.”

  
A slow grin spreads across my lips. This is _much_ better than fetching our people from other ships or ordering around the lesser crew members. “Of course. The little bird will sing for me before nightfall.”

  
Ana chuckles, the sound as rich and soothing as it has ever been. “I have no doubt. We’ll meet for dinner and you can tell me what you’ve learned.”  
My boot thuds on the wooden deck as I stand to my full height, heels together. I nod once and then turn abruptly to follow the crew members below deck. After a moment’s contemplation I switch directions, opting to grab a bottle of wine first. As long as I’m having an enjoyable evening, I might as well make the most of it.

  
I bring two glasses down to the holding cells. I have no intention of sharing, but it will be more fun this way. I’m nearly pleased as I stroll leisurely down the stairs. The escorts have all left and it’s only the prisoner and me in the expansive room. “Ah, they took your little suit. How will you float away, little bird?” I chuckle, barely looking at the woman as I pull two chairs over to in front of her cell, setting the glasses and wine down on one with care before I have a seat and make myself comfortable.

  
My leg bounces against my knee where it’s crossed, relaxed as I reach to pour dark liquid into the two glasses. “This will be your interrogation,” I begin. The woman says nothing, but that suits me. For now I wish to hear my own voice. “I hope that you intend not to cooperate. I do not appreciate my captives being plaint from the start, it destroys my entertainment.”

  
The woman doesn’t look at me. She sits with her elbows on her knees, staring toward the edge of her cell. Her hair is long and dark, covering a large part of her face. This won’t do. I have no intention of being ignored.

  
“Do not ignore me. You do not wish for me to come in there. I do not enjoy a cage, and I become quite unmanageable when I am annoyed.” I grin and have a sip from my glass. “Now tell me, who do I have the pleasure of speaking with. That is a common courtesy, non?”

  
She keeps her eyes down and I roll my eyes. “Rude,” I scoff, leaving for a moment to grab a bucket from the corner. It hadn’t been emptied the last time these floors were mopped, whenever that was. I pick it up, sloshing it into the cell and onto the prisoner.

  
Her suit has been taken and the water soaks through the loose fitting cotton shirt she wears, clinging to her and revealing the bindings beneath. She gasps, looking up in shock and offense.

“That’s more like it.”

Her eyes narrow as my head tilts to regard her. She is familiar. Strange. I am certain that I don’t know any naval officers, but something about her eyes…  
She may be from the same area as Ana. I’ve never met anywhere else from the place, but she has the same color skin, the same strong features. She’s dark, livid, and beautiful.

Perfect.

“Ah, there you are. Now we may speak properly.”

“Fuck you, lady.” Her voice is as rich as her skin, highly visible through the now sheer fabric of her shirt.

“Perhaps once we’ve finished here,” I quip, earning a stony stare before my prisoner lapses back into silence.

“Tell me about your mission and perhaps I will find myself feeling generous.”  
“Fareeha Amari, Signal Pharah, The Queen’s Mercy, Captain Jack Morrison.” Her voice is measured and calm. She’s practiced this, but that isn’t what strikes me.

Amari.

I know that name.

It belongs to the woman I count as a mother. More than a mother. She’s done more for me than anyone in my bloodline ever has.

This prisoner shares it.

I can see the resemblance now, the curve of the cheek, the arch of the nose, the depth of the eyes. Ana had a daughter before she took up piracy. She assumed that the girl would be cast out once she left the navy but this- this is too convenient.

I must ensure that they never meet.

As the surrogate I have the most to lose by their reunion.  
Yes, now I am quite sure. Ana doesn’t speak of her daughter by name often, but she’s done so before. I’ve heard the word Fareeha murmured over glasses of wine, during soft tributes to other lives, occasionally as Ana slept.

Suddenly I want to see this woman suffer. No, she can’t have her. She’s my mother now. She’s given me everything and I will not have it taken by some inconvenient naval prisoner no matter how clearly her abs are outlined through her shirt.  
“You will tell me your mission,” I spat, sounding angrier than I intend and I’m only more infuriated by the sly smirk that comes across my prisoner's lips.

“Fareeha Amari, Signal Pharah, The Queen’s Mercy, Captain Jack Morrison.” She sounds smug this time. I must collect myself. She misunderstands my outrage.

I have another sip of wine. This one believes that she will be difficult to break, but I know things she does not. “When you were a child, did your mother tuck you in at night? Did she care for you? Love you? Did she tell you that you could be anything you dreamed of being?”  
Fareeha meets my eyes and for the first time there is no rage there, no mask, just disbelief and confusion, but it’s honest and open and I know that this is the perfect opportunity to twist my knife in deeper.  
“Mine did not either,” I admit with a chuckle. “She told me what I needed to learn, how to entertain and make a good wife. She gave me what I needed to survive, but there was no affection. There was no companionship. I was an instrument to advance her social standing and we both knew it.”   
I take another sip of wine. It’s calming to talk about it now, cathartic. I so rarely do, and what does this stranger care who I was?

“My mother died when I was six,” she tells me, her walls in place again, her voice without expression.

I chuckle. She has no idea. She’s spent her whole life without any idea. It’s so beautifully tragic, and I have no intention of shattering her illusion. “Did she? Mmm pity.” I sigh, swirling my wine, watching the deep red liquid leave momentary impressions along the side of the glass before it fades to nothingness again. “There were times in which I wished my mother would perish. She became sick when I was nine. I recall sitting at her bedside as she critiqued my needlepoint. I didn’t know if I hoped she’d get better or finally leave me.”

“You’re sick,” Fareeha mutters, but I continue as if I have not heard her.

“She recovered.” I sigh and finish my first glass of wine. How would my life have changed if that bitch ended up dead? I’d never have a way of knowing. “I was promised to a count at the age of fourteen and we were to be married a year later. It was on my wedding day that I escaped.”

Fareeha doesn’t offer feedback, but I’m no longer speaking to her. My memories are prompting the words more than my desires now and I’m becoming lost in them. “My captain found me, crying on the beach. I thought that she was going to return me to them. I knew that rewards were being offered for my return, but she was not interested in their money. She offered me a new life, one of my choosing. She taught me to refine my shooting, to be feared instead of silent. She’s given me everything I could have hoped for.”

“Oh good, I’m so glad the psychopath got a happy ending,” Fareeha mutters. She’s missed my point, but I don’t mind spelling it out for her.

“So, you see, I owe my captain a great deal. If she wishes me to drag information from you, then I will do so gladly. You’re welcome to become my pet project.”

“I don’t want to be your pet anything.” She scoffs and then returns to, ““Fareeha Amari, Signal Pharah, The Queen’s Mercy, Captain Jack Morrison.”

I chuckle. This one is full of promise. “Oh, we will see about that.” I drain the second glass of wine, setting it on the table before I stand to leave. This one might be a bit more agreeable in a few days.

She says nothing as I depart, but I anticipated as much. She still thinks that she’ll be rescued, but that will change in time.

It takes a few inquiries, but finally someone knows where I can find my captain. I meet her in Satya’s room where the two of them are trying to work out the suit Fareeha had been wearing.

Oh, and the cook is here.

“Serving hors d'oeuvres?”

“I called Mei here because the has a keen understanding of mechanical constructs,” my captain replies without looking up. “How did the interrogation proceed, Amélie? Learn anything interesting?”

It’s good that she’s looking away. I only need to mask the tone of my voice. “Oh, she will crack for me. I have gleaned some information, but I wish to let her simmer. May I have complete access to her? Let me be the only one she sees and she will break sooner.”

Ana waves a hand before standing to stretch her back. “I’ll let it be known that the crew should avoid that area. You want to bring her meals and all?”

I shrug, a small smile playing at my lips. This is almost too easy. I can ingratiate myself further with my captain and she’ll never know that her daughter is below deck. “Why not? I’ve always wanted a pet. They need to eat daily, do they?”

My captain chuckles and I wonder if Fareeha has the same warmth in her laughter as her mother- my mother. “Every day. Take good care of her or we’re bringing it back to where we found it.”

“Such a waste,” I return before turning to go. I need to tell the crew that they aren’t allowed in the hold until further notice. None of them can be allowed to know what I know. None of them can take this from me.

* * *

I leave her there for a few days, coming down to toss her a dish of food at irregular hours, destabilizing her internal clock. She rarely eats, but I’m not bothered. I take her last meal whenever I leave a new one. If she wishes to starve herself, then I will not stop her.

“Feel like a chat?” I wonder as I set her tray down, pushing it toward her cage with my boot.

“Fareeha Amari, Signal Pharah, The Queen’s Mercy, Captain Jack Morrison.”   
“Oh good, I could use some conversation.” I fall into the same chair as before, eyeing her skeptically. Her hair is unkempt and there are dark circles beneath her eyes. Her shirt is dry, but unclean, and the rage I saw before has dimmed to exhaustion.  
I can get it back.  
“Look at you, hardly the perfect soldier anymore. Would you like a shower? They are swabbing the deck above. I am certain that I could steal a bucket away.”  
Her jaw clenches and she raises her dark eyes to mine. ““Fareeha Amari, Signal Pharah, The Queen’s Mercy, Captain Jack Morrison. Fuck you.”

I laugh derisively. What a clever retort. “Unlikely.” I tilt my head to study her. Yes, the resemblance is clear now. She has the same determined set to her face. She has the same passion, the same stubborn resolve. She became Ana Amari’s daughter even without her input. Fascinating.

A shame they will never meet.

“I know who your mother is.” I say casually. I’m not certain why. I’ve grown bored with hearing the same words from her lips over and over. This is the only topic she seems willing to talk about.

She glares at me, shaking her head. “Like I’d believe a pirate.” Her words turn crisp and determined again. “Fareeha Amari, Signal Pharah, The Queen’s Mercy, Captain Jack Morrison.”   
I laugh again. She knows so little. Perhaps playing a card from my hand will make her respect how much power I have over her. She has no idea. “Ana Amari. Between your name and your features, that can be the only way.”

Fareeha’s eyes widen and snap to me, but a moment later she shakes her head and looks away. “Naval officers are a matter of public record, so are their deaths.”

Oh, this one is cute. The giggle the leaves me is genuine, but short lived. “And I’ve been researching your background, have I? All the way out here? You may have no windows, but I assure you, we haven’t docked yet.” She doesn’t want to believe me. It’s clear in the way she struggles to look away, struggles to keep herself from speaking. “I know her.”

Her eyes snap to mine again and she spits across the cell, but she comes nowhere close to me. Her effort is wasted. “You’re a liar. You never knew my mother. I was a kid when she died.” Her eyes look me over, making my lips quirk. I enjoy her gaze on me. She should bask in my perfection, then she’ll know that I was always a more suitable daughter. “You’re not that much older than me. Get out.”

I shrug and sigh. “I could be lying, or maybe you know less than you think.” She’s closing up again, staring at the ground instead of me, sulking. “We can trade information. Tell me what I want to know and you can learn about your mother. You can not tell me that you aren’t curious.”

She sneers, she glares, she does her best to resist, but eventually her eyes find mine again. “How do you know all of this?”

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. I go first. This is my interrogation. You may have your answers once I’m done.”

“No,” her voice is hard and firm. It sends an irrational spike of excitement through me. I will have such fun with this one. “You won’t tell me anything that way.” She pauses and then suggests, “One and one. You ask a question and then I get to.”

I pause to consider this, but my mind isn’t actually working over the offer. I can’t let her think that I’m too keen, so I consider what supplies I’ll need while in port. Perhaps once I have a few answers I’ll buy my prisoner a new outfit. The current one no longer flatters her, and it would be nice to not need to smell the dingy clothes. “Very well. How many of the suits we found you in are in operation?”

Fareeha looks up at me with a pensive expression, then shrugs and feigns ease. “Prototype. I don’t know anyone else who has one, but there are bound to be more. It’s above my paygrade.” She barely pauses before she returns, “How did you know my mother?”

“We worked together.” Why didn’t I bring my wine along? This is turning into an actual conversation and I’m feeling parched.

“How? You couldn’t-”

“My turn,” I remind her with a chuckle. “How many resources are being devoted to this hunt of yours? I know that this was not an unlucky meeting. Do not lie.”

Her brows furrow and she shakes her head. “Why do you think I know that? I’m just a sailor.”

I narrow my eyes and lean forward. “Guess.”

“I’m not sure. Some? We had help with the trap, but the ships had their own missions too. I don’t know which ones were specifically sent for us.”

I sigh. This was a wasted question, but I have no intention of giving her useful answers anyway. She can ask as many questions as she likes about Ana.

She remains silent as I watch her, but it dawns that it is her turn and she continues. “When did you work with my mother? She died before you could have possibly been on a ship.”

Ah, the poor fool, holding onto stories like they’re facts. “Oh, she was no longer in the navy when we met. She’d already left that life.”

“What are you talking about?” Fareeha’s voice holds a dangerous edge, but I ignore it, stepping closer to her cell.

“She was like me, couldn’t escape the life that she knew. She needed to invent a new one.”

“Shut up.”

“The Royal Navy doesn’t take no for an answer, does it? Better to just end it all-” My words cut off as Fareeha throws herself at the bars, crossing the space between us in a second. She _grabs_ me, wrinkling the fine fabric of my shirt and causing a flash of pain throughout my body as she pulls me into the bars that seperate us.

“You filthy, fucking, liar!” She’s so close, the rage that burns in her eyes is intoxicating. Finally I am graced with emotion.  
It hurts.  
“If I lie, why does it bother you?” I counter before rattling off my next question. She still holds my shoulders, but she will release me. She can do no significant harm in her cell. I am her only chance at survival. “Was the ‘trap’, as you called it, intended specifically for us?”

She shoves me toward the door, tossing me away in a childish display of anger. I straighten out my clothing, insulted by the insinuation, but I refuse to show any weakness in front of her. “Get out,” she growls, stalking back to her seat.

“You don’t have any say in when we’re finished,” I remind her, but I’m met with the familiar wall I’ve come to expect from her.

“Fareeha Amari, Signal Pharah, The Queen’s Mercy, Captain Jack Morrison.”

Her tone is weary. I will break her yet.

* * *

It feels good to have something of value to present to my captain. Even the morsels of information are something and they prove that I’m breaking my prisoner down.

Assuming that they aren’t all lies, but we will know that in time.

I’m the last to arrive to the meeting. It’s been several days since port and we’re certain that we’ve outpaced the Navy. Ana brought in the others to form our next move. I know that my opinion will be necessary and it seems like the perfect opportunity to show my dominance over my prisoner. Today is a good day.

“Ah, Amélie,” Ana greets me with the warm smile I have come to expect and I take my seat across the table from her as the others grant their greetings.

“I was with my prisoner. You weren’t waiting long?”

“Naaa, we just got started!” The annoying one is chipper today. She’s been unusually smug since our departure from port. It makes me wonder what she got out of the situation.

“Satya and I have been discussing our next stop,” Ana begins without preamble, pouring herself a cup of tea from the fresh pot that sits on the table. “In order to get the most out of our prisoner, we think it’s best that we return to her village.”

Satya nods as I turn my attention toward her. She’s different in these meetings, less rigid than when she’s out on the deck. We’re all a little freer to be ourselves around each other. “We have the resources to house the crew and it will give us the opportunity to regroup.”

“Hell, it beats staying out on the water. You know we’re gonna be on the wanted list a long time for this one.” Sombra chuckles, adding an absurd amount of sugar to her tea before stirring it loudly. The tink of her spoon against the china sets my teeth on edge, but I try to ignore her for the debriefing.

“I’d like to keep my prisoner on the ship.” Ana’s eyes move from Sombra to me and I shrug. “It’s easier to keep her isolated and we don’t risk her escaping if she remains where she is.”

Ana watches me and I return her gaze steadily until she nods. “Alright. We’ll leave half of the crew with you. That will be easier on Satya’s people and I’d like to have the ship protected.”

“It will be hidden,” Satya assures her and Ana nods.

“Yes, hidden and manned. It will be a skeleton crew, but that’s enough to escape with if the Navy manages to find us.”

It’s an unlikely occurrence, but one I’m glad for. I reach for the teapot, glad to pour myself a glass now that I’ve squared away the permission that I need. I knew that Ana wouldn’t deny me. I am like a daughter to her. A true daughter, one she took by choice.

“Hey, your people got many merchants, Saty?” Sombra drinks all of her tea in a gulp, like she’s throwing back a shot of alcohol rather than a hot drink. I scoff and look away. What a disgusting display.

Ana interjects before Satya has a chance to answer. “Ah, speaking of. I’ll need the crown jewels.” I look back at my captain, shocked by her implication.

My eyes drift to Sombra as everyone else in the room looks at her. She’s leaned back in her chair, at ease despite our staring. “I dunno what you mean, boss. You know we didn’t come out of that with the shinies. Damn shame, but what can you do?”

“You won’t find a better offer for them than I’m willing to give you,” Ana returns, pulling a small, speckled stone from her pocket. The rock that she holds between her fingers is familiar to me. Sombra typically holds it, rubbing it between her palm and thumb when she gets stressed. It’s one of the first tells I noticed about her. She doesn’t have many, but that one is obvious, an indicator of when she’s worried.

“Hey give that back!” She calls, practically leaping over the table, but Ana holds her hand away, silencing Sombra’s protests with a stern look. “Please?”

“You won’t be able to sell them, Sombra. Let me put them to good use.” Sombra grumbles as she leaves the room, dragging her feet petulantly.

“How were you aware that she had them?” Satya wonders as the door closes.

Ana chuckles and sips at her tea, her voice betraying a smugness that her face never will. “You’ve seen her over the past few days. Are you saying that you haven’t noticed she’s up to something?”

Satya stiffens, her eyebrows pinching inward as she considers the question. “I have been consumed by my work. But, yes, I have noticed that she has been exhibiting more joy than usual.”

I chuckle, eyes cutting toward the door. “No longer.” At least, not until she could steal the jewels back.

“She’d never be able to sell them,” Ana reasons. “They are more valuable as leverage.”

The door swings open to Sombra wearing an exaggerated pout. She sulks over to Ana, setting the largest collection of gemstones that I’ve ever seen on the table in front of her. They’re banded together delicately by silver and gold, forming a pendant that would be opulent even at the parties my family held. It’s stunning and my eyes catch on it the same way the light does, momentarily dazzled.

“You are displeased by this trade,” Satya notes as Sombra holds out her hand for her rock. “Monetary value is important to you and the gemstones would be appraised much higher than the stone you trade them for. Why do you do this?”

Sombra sniffs, shrugging a shoulder as she waits for Ana to place the pebble back in her hand. “Something from home, ya know? Gotta take it with you.”

Her fist tightens as the rock touches her palm and the small stone is gone in an instant. “Can I get going, boss? I’ve- got some stuff.”

Ana dismisses her and then nods to Satya too. “This meeting became sidetracked, but I’ll meet with you later to discuss the details of our stay. As always, your family’s generosity is appreciated.”

“Yes, I will communicate this to them,” Satya promises before she rises and follows Sombra from the room.

I look to my captain as the others depart, wanting to tell her so much. It’s even tempting to reveal what I know of her daughter, if only to win her approval, if only to see her eyes light with joy a moment. My lips part to do something foolish, but before I can betray myself she passes me the jewels she’s just acquired. “Take this. I don’t want to see them again until it becomes absolutely necessary.”

I blink, looking down at them. “I’m not certain I understand.”

Ana chuckles before lifting a skeptical brow. “Captain or not, do you think anything in my room is safe from Sombra at the moment? You know what these need to be maintained. I know you won’t do something stupid like try to sell them. Keep them safe until I need them again.”

I look down at the priceless artifact that she’s entrusted me with. She wouldn’t give these to anyone else. Who else could she believe when they said that they wouldn’t take them? No one. Only me. “Of course, my captain.” I smile. “The prisoner is coming along nicely. By the time you return from shore I should have everything we need from her.

Ana grins and has another sip from her tea. “I expect nothing less.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This April I'm going to be focused on editing a book I wrote so I can put it somewhere for people to read. Updates might be slower than usual but the story is still going!


	9. Chicken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torb's crew tries to prepare for their expedition, but nothing is ever easy.

The smoke is dense enough to be visible even out to sea. I see it even before the land comes into view, a black cloud that might have signaled a storm had it not been leading down to the earth. “That’s a shame there,” I mutter to myself. “What sort’o man does that ta people? Where’s the sense in it?”

“A man like that has no reason,” says a soft voice from behind me. I jump, taken off guard by Genji’s silent approach. 

“Gah! You should learn to walk louder. You’ll give a man a heart attack.” Both of the Shimada brothers move that way. It’s impossible to hear them coming. I hate it, but they aren’t technically under my command and I can’t force them to stop.

Genji chuckles, his dark eyes fixed on the plume ahead of us. “I’m sorry, that was not my intention.” His smirk is crooked. It’s strange to hear him, this is the most I’ve heard him speak to anyone. “I can start wearing bells if that’s easier.”

I grumble, fighting the answering smile that tries to work its way free. I’m still the captain and I need to be respected. “I’ll keep the idea in mind. We’ll have you jingling like a house cat.” A quick glance around doesn’t reveal his other half. Normally Hanzo always keeps Genji within arms length. “Where’s your brother gotten off to?”

“He had some business in his room.” Genji shrugs. “I’m supposed to be in mine, but I wanted fresh air.”

My eyes flicker to the black cloud and I chuckle. The smell isn’t obvious yet, but it will be soon. “Enjoy that while it lasts.”

“I mean to,” Genji assures me readily before a far more serious demeanor comes over him. “This is the same man from before? Those other villages?”

I nod, trying not to look as weary as I feel. “Aye, the waters here won’t be safe much longer. He’s striking minor ports, but the more that get burned up the harder it’ll be for ships like ours to dock. It’ll chase everyone off the water.”

“Father will not be happy.”

“Oh believe me, your brother made that clear.”

Genji shakes his head. “This isn’t right. Something should be done about him.”

“I know that, but it’s not our fight. We win a conflict with him and we’re as likely to take the blame for his rampage as anyone. We need to keep our head low and find this treasure everyone’s so worried about. Trust me, sometimes it’s better not to get involved.”

He’s silent for a long moment before I turn to go. I need to see our medic before we get to port. Better to know what our supplies are like before we try picking up any survivors.

“You’re a better man than this,” Genji murmurs as I walk away. 

I don’t have the heart to tell him I’m not.

He’s young yet. I learned a long time ago that the world doesn’t take care of its own. Every person has got to do that for themselves.

I’m glad to be putting walls between myself and the encroaching black cloud. If I can get to Jamison’s treasure soon then none of this Gauntlet business will matter.  
Course, that’ll require me finding a town to outfit us like we need that they haven’t already burned to the ground. “Evenin’,” I call to my medic as I enter her area. “Don’t mind me, just checkin’ supplies.”

“Good evening,” she says in her smooth, lightly accented, way. “Which supplies? You are underqualified to assess my equipment.”

I stop, feeling a bit like a toddler caught stealing a cookie. “I’m plenty qualified ta see if it’s empty.” My protest is to save face and, judging by the small smile she casts me, she can tell. I don’t like being told I’m not allowed to do something on my own ship. Even if Moira is some kind of medical genius, I’m still the captain.

“It isn’t empty,” Moira assures me. I turn to frown at her and she stands to open the closet, crossing the distance between us in calm, confident strides. Her heels click on the wooden floors like a machine’s gears, following a smooth and steady rhythm. 

“Comin’ up on another town,” I meant to take her off guard with the information but she stares back at me cooly, her expression blank. “We have enough for a few survivors?”

“You expect there to be any?” She counters. “The last village you brought me corpses. I appreciate being granted the opportunity to hone my technique, but I have not yet mastered raising the dead.”

Was that a joke? I can never tell when she’s being serious. “Well, I- ah, I’m sure you’re workin’ on it.”

“Oh yes, the documents I’ve read on the subject have been encouraging. It shouldn’t be much longer now.”

“I- do ya have the supplies if we find anyone?”

Moira tilts her head slightly in concession. “If by some miracle you happen upon a survivor then I will do my best to resuscitate them. Now leave my laboratory. I have research to conduct.”

My eyes go to the table behind her, curious as to the nature of her “research” but I only see vials filled with strange liquids along with a few containers of unmarked powders. I can’t begin to know what any of it means, but with any luck she won’t burn the ship down. Moira didn’t cause trouble so long as she was left alone and I am happy to give her her distance.

I inform my crew to cover their faces, the smoke is new and thick and I can’t have them killing themselves to find survivors that may not be there, before I head back above deck. We’re getting close enough now that my vision is obscured, and I head stern side to stay in the fresher air.

I’m leaned against the back railing, looking out over the ocean when something small catches my eye on the horizon. My spyglass is out of my pocket faster than a weasel from the hen house and the ships that come into view make my stomach drop.

The Gauntlet is a gilded, glitzy thing that I’m not scared of, but I had no idea that she was accompanied by so many other ships. There are four more that I can count, but they’re far enough away that I can’t be sure of the actual numbers.

I sigh and look away, putting the glass back in my pocket. There’s some good to come of this. They’re headed south while we’re on our way north. They never hit all of the towns in an area, seeming to pick the ports they destroy at random. If they are still close then they attacked recently, maybe there would be survivors after all.

I take out a water skin and dampen my bandana before tying it across my mouth and nose. The smoke is getting thick enough to irritate my eyes and breathing will be harder soon. We’ve never found anything left behind from an attack before, but maybe this time will be different. We’ve never found an attack this fresh.

The ship docks and I go to land with my team. I want to be there to assess the danger. The fires are still going and there’s no way that we’ll be able to put them out ourselves. I set some of the men to the smaller ones and go with a small group to look for survivors. Jamison let me borrow his bodyguard, but he was experimenting with some poor fish when I arrived and thankfully didn’t join us. I only wanted the big one anyway. The man looked like he could lift three of me in each hand and that could be useful searching the place.

We go slowly, but the place is abandoned. They must’ve gotten warning early about the attack because even the elderly are gone.

Actually, come to think of it, the elderly are usually who we find, but there aren’t ever survivors other places. Shouldn’t there be more bodies? If there aren’t then there should be more stories. None of this is making any sense and I have enough trouble on my hands already.

“There’s a dog buried here, but we haven’t got time ta look for it. Let’s get back to the ship before it catches fire too.” I turn to go, trusting the others to come along.

The large man grunts and the rest of my little crew follows us back to the ship with nothing to show for our troubles but dirty, sweaty faces.

We’ve got better things to do than search through the trash the Gauntlet left behind. We need a viable port, and fortunately there is another nearby. “Head north,” I tell our navigator. I wanted to go that direction anyway. I’ll need to send a letter to Brigitte and arrange a meeting, but I want to make sure I see her one more time before we set out for the treasure. If this journey is my last, then I need to make sure my family knows that I was thinking about them.

 

* * *

 

“Papa, I can help,” Brigitte stares at me in the determined way she’d had since she was a girl. She’s brilliant and a hard worker, but she’s not ready for what awaits us out there. This journey will be the most dangerous yet. We’ll be a target for every brigand on the ocean once we’ve got that treasure and I’m not confident that my crew won’t be turning on each other.

“You are helping,” I reach up to place a hand on her shoulder when she glares at me. “Someone has got to look after your mother, and I know you can keep the others honest.”

“But we’re all worried about you.”

I blow some air out of my lips before taking my seat with a huff. “Nothin’ to be worried about. This is the last run. When I finish up here I’ll be home again and ya won’t be able to get rid of me.”

Brigitte frowns at me, making no attempt to hide the worry in her eyes, but I’ve been looking after myself far longer than she’s been alive and I won’t be held here by a few pleading looks. “How long do you think that’ll be?”

“Oh I’ll send word. I may even see you again if the weather isn’t good. There will be stops along the route. I won’t be completely out of touch.” My words mollify her and she steps back to sip at her ale. She still seems a little young to be drinking that, but I know my memory always makes her out to be younger than she is. “You should start home before it gets dark. Give my best to your mother and the rest.”

She sighs, but finishes her beer in a long pull. “I’ve been making this trip for years now. I know the way.” Her stein hits the table with a heavy thud as she fixes her gaze to mine. “You’ll come back one more time before you leave, won’t you? Everyone misses you. At least let some of us come and say goodbye.”

It’s a bad idea and I shouldn’t even consider it, but it’s been so long since I’ve seen the little ones and they grow up so quickly. “Aye, alright. I’ll meet you here before we head on to the open sea. It’s not the best port to leave from, but we’ll make do. We’ve got to get the ship outfitted anyway. None of the ports that’ll take us have had enough supplies to go around.”

Brigitte stands, but not before reaching down to hug me. “Well that’s what happens when you’re wanted by the crown. Stay safe, papa.”

She straightens and turns to go, leaving me to wonder when she got so grown up. She should have still been the little girl sitting on my knee, begging for stories and to help me with my machines. I can still remember the way her eyes lit up when I taught her to hold a wrench or twist a bolt. It did my old heart proud, but I can’t give in to her this time. It’s too dangerous and a wrench is much easier to hold than a weapon. She’ll stay on land where it’s safe.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm back. Got my first book edited and hopefully it'll be up somewhere to read pretty soon! In the meantime, i hope you keep enjoying this project <3


	10. All in the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana hides out with her crew and tries to learn more about their new flying suit.

“That you for having us Mr. Korpal.”

“Please, call me Sanjay.”

My smile is tight. I recognize that I owe Korpal a debt for housing us, but even my respect for Satya can not diminish my distaste for this man. I still recall my first visit here and my orders to bring him to the queen. The world might have been a better place with him out of it, but doing so would have meant these, and countless other families starving in the streets. He was a small price to pay for their survival. “With all due respect, Mr. Korpal, we are business associates. You may call me captain Amari.”

I can see the coldness in his eyes and the calculation, but I hold his gaze, unwilling to be the first to look away. He blinks and then turns a disingenuous smile toward Satya. “It’s good to see you home. You’ll join me for dinner, won’t you? I would like to learn of your travels.”

Satya bows her head deeply. Her level of respect for this man baffles me and I can only assume based on what I know of her that she does not realize the methods he used to bring them food. Before I stepped in there were murders by his hand all the way up this coastline. None of it was necessary to keep her people safe.

“Of course. Nothing is so pressing that I can not find time for you Sanjay.”

“I need to oversee our supplies being offloaded,” I speak to Satya because she’s the only one here whose opinion I respect. “You are dismissed. We won’t need you until we set sail again.”

Satya turns to me with a smile, holding out her hand for me to take. This gesture wouldn’t seem like much from some, but I know that from Satya it conveys a level of comfort that is rarely achieved. “I will be here if you have need of me.”

I smirk, glancing at my crew who are diligently unloading boxes. “So will I. Say hello to your family for me.” I take her hand, shaking it once before she turns to walk with Sanjay into the system of caves their people have made their homes inside.

Despite the unassuming exterior, the insides of the caverns holds an expansive sprawl of homes and businesses. Satya’s people hid themselves in plain sight, circumventing the Queen’s rule over them. It hadn’t always been this way, but poorer communities were feeling the brunt of new tax laws and many of them were going to extreme efforts to avoid taxation without detainment.

I sigh, not wanting to think on the circumstances that led me down this path, and turn to monitor the offloading of a particularly valuable piece of equipment. Mei hurries along after the men who have the suit we recovered from the Empire’s soldier lifted between them. “Be careful with that!” she gasps as one of the men knocked the arm against the ship’s railing.

“It’s intended for fighting,” I call up to her, amused as ever by her careful, overly hesitant nature. Somehow she still managed to hold her own when the sailors tried to demand more than their fair share of food and I’m still not certain how, but they all steer clear of her gadgets, so maybe a few of them have ended up on the wrong end of those. “It shouldn’t be broken so easily.” If it was, then the queen’s standards had fallen since my departure.

When they get it off of the plank we’ve secured for offloading I come over to inspect the suit again. “Have you learned anything else?”

“I think so,” Mei speaks quietly at first, but as she directs my attention to the suit her voice gains confidence. “This lever opens the back so that the suit can be worn. I haven’t tried them but this button should engage the thrusters or the parachute. The one beside it will control the other. There is another lever here that can adjust the temperature of the air like in a balloon. It changes the altitude of a person's flight.”

I nod. Good. This is very good. We’ve learned nearly everything we can through observation, and it’s high time that we learn the rest. “Thank you, Mei. This is the lever to get in?”

Mei nods once before her eyes widen and she turns to stare at me. “Captain! You shouldn’t fly this.”

I chuckle, glancing over at her before pulling the lever and letting the suit open itself. “How else will we learn which button is which?”

“You could hurt yourself. I can run more tests or one of the others-”

I hold up a hand to silence her before stepping toward the suit. “No. I won’t endanger my crew with something we don’t fully understand. I have old bones, but that’s what the parachute is for.” I grin at her before fully taking in the chamber that has opened to me.

It was created for someone larger than myself, the dark steel beaten into smooth arcs that would move to encage my arms and legs. I would need help stepping into it, as the legs didn’t open as fully as the body and the suit is tall. I gesture two of my men over and command them to steady me, although it hurts my pride to do so. I know that I’ll be more embarrassed by falling and breaking a rib while I’m still on the ground. They lift me and place me inside the contraption, my arms spreading to rest where they’ll be pinned.

Already I feel trapped. My chest tightens at the bits of metal so close to my face and I’m reminded of some of the more haunting torture devices that sit waiting for me in the Queen’s dungeon. Only the cool sea air at my back keeps me calm. I know it won’t last, but this is hardly the first time I’ve been in an uncomfortable situation. I close my eyes, blocking out the unsightly metal and focus on the how the breeze stirs my hair and clothes, gently shifting them across my skin.

Now I’m prepared to deal with this problem. This was made for the soldier we captured who is a little shorter than I am, so the slits for vision are awkward and impairing. “Can we detach the helmet? My vision is impaired.” I hear Mei scurry around the suit and part of her blue cotton outfit become visible moments later.

“We shouldn’t remove the helmet but…” She steps forward, bringing her face into view. The corner of her eyes crinkle as she reaches up to work somewhere that I can’t see. Her tongue pokes through her lips as she concentrates, giving her an almost childlike demeanor despite the intelligent twinkle in her eyes.

It takes her a few minutes, but when she pulls away she takes the plate in front of my eyes with her and my vision is fully restored. “Much better,” I murmur, casting her a small, but grateful, smile before I gesture to my men to close the suit around me.

From this close I can hear the gears sliding into place against each other. They sound smooth and fluid, undoubtedly cleaned of the remaining salt of the sea and oiled by Mei as she tinkered. The suit clicks shut with a satisfying tink and I’m left disappointed by how loose it feels around me. Is there normally so much space for the arms? That can not be the case because I have to over exaggerate my movement to press against the wall of the suit and get the arm to move.

I experiment, my men diving clear as my hand swings wildly to the side and then out in front of me. The fingers are easy to manipulate, my hands filling the space snugly. I venture a step and find it awkward as the knees are below my own. I lift my foot, but put it back down  as the suit rubs uncomfortably at my leg. I won’t need to walk once I’m in the air. This is only experimental.

“You said that one of these was to take off?” I turn my head to glance back at Mei who is nodding nervously.

“One of them deploys the parachute, but I couldn’t find out which one without taking the suit apart.” She begins to take a step forward and then thinks better of it and shifts back to where she stood before.

I chuckled. She worries too much. “Relax. I’m just going to take this into the sky and come back down. Even my old bones can handle that trip.”

Before she can protest further I hit the nearer button on my arm and smirk as I see my crewmen scatter. I rock forward as something hits me in the back. _“Ibn il-”_ But the swear cuts off as I twist and see the billowing white sheet that has blossomed out and obstructed my view of the ship.

Well, there will be no flying today. “That answers that question.”

“Captain? Are you alright?” Mei is back at my side, looking me over like I’d crashed into the ground.

“I’m fine. Do you know how to get that pulled back in here?”

Mei frowns and goes behind me to have a look. “I can see a mechanism that might crank it in, but it will take time.”

“That’s fine. I’ve had enough of this for one day.” I pull the lever to open up the suit and then call back to my men. “Come pull me out of this thing.” Strong hands wrap around my shoulders and pull me from the suit. I grumble and stretch my body, glad to have the motions unhindered again.

“Captain? Where should I leave this when it’s ready?”

I glance back at Mei who has already started winding the parachute back into the apparatus. “Leave it at the cave entrance. It needs to be protected, and I want to see if Sanjay can begin building a replica with the right parts.” Something that fit better, or that offered one of my crew an aerial view. I’d need to be selective in who was allowed up there, but I already have a few ideas of how the entire crew could benefit from our own flying machine.

 

* * *

 

Satya’s city has prospered while she’s been helping me at sea. It’s been years since my first visit here and I haven’t kept track of them all, but these people who had nothing now have a thriving, bustling place to live. The homes and shops are carved out of the mountain, stretching up as far as I can see and lit with braziers that dangle at regular intervals from the walls and ceilings. It’s strange to be here in an enclosed space when I’m used to the open ocean, but it’s easy to pretend that I’m in a giant ship and that below deck is all lined with stone.

Being grounded this way feels unnatural to me now. I know that people my age are supposed to retire, but I never saw the use of that. Where could I go where I would be useful to anyone? I gave up my right to a peaceful old age when I sacrificed my position in the navy for piracy.

That wasn’t the worst thing I gave up.

I sigh, the melancholy taking hold of me immediately. It’s hard not to think of Fareeha when I am surrounded by families and children. It’s easier when I have the entire ocean to hide me from my shame, but here I see her face in every young girl I pass. I can not imagine the life that I doomed her to and I only try on the nights when I wish to punish myself most.

I need some air.

I go back to the inn, which is little more than a building which has been cleared out of whatever items had been stored there and filled with cots separated by curtains. The walls are unbelievably thin, but it beats sleeping on the stone, and my crew is comfortable with one another. If we’re stranded here for months then the situation could becomes tenuous, but a few weeks shouldn’t have them killing each other.

Probably.

“I’m taking a walk,” I tell the first familiar face I see. They’ll be able to say something if one of the others comes looking. There isn’t much to do here these days, at least not for me. I’ve set my people to helping around town, but I can’t give them instruction there. I need to find something to keep me from going crazy.

I walk quickly to the lower caverns and then out of the tunnel that leads toward the outside. I know that there are others, the cave network is massive, but only the people living there have been given that information. Mr Korpal doesn’t trust us with his escape routes. Cheats always believe that they’ll be cheated.

The day is fine, with a gentle breeze from the ocean scattering wisps of white across the sky. The land looks wild here, unperturbed by human struggles. I take a seat in the shade of a tall tree and look out over the cliffs onto the sea. I miss her, but I know that this trouble is temporary. The crown will find someone else to chase after if I bide my time. I can be patient.

My eyes drift closed as I allow my mind to wander over old memories. My past life and present one blend together in the haze preceding sleep. Some of the thoughts have details wrong, the wrong faces on incorrect ships, but I can’t focus on any of it long enough to correct the images.

I wake up peacefully, uncertain if I’ve slept for minutes or hours and look toward the sun’s position to orient myself, but as it stretches out over the water my eyes land on something far more sinister.

Ships. From the Queen’s Navy if I’m not still dreaming and positioned to land on the shore nearby. How did they find us? They couldn’t have followed us here and they’re making land nowhere near the Shrike.

There’s no time to stand here wondering. I go quickly back to the cave and call out for help. I don’t recognize the people who meet me, but I tell them that we must evacuate. And when I mention the Royal Navy they’re quick to comply. The rush off, spreading the news and gathering whatever supplies they can at a moment’s notice, but I’m afraid they won’t have enough time for everyone to escape.

I napped too long. If I had seen the ships sooner then we’d already be gone.  
There’s no time for that either. I need to do something to buy us all time. If Mr Korpal is the man I think he is then he will collapse the tunnels here first, but I can’t risk being wrong about this. I promised Satya that her family would be safe.

I look toward the other side of the island where the Shrike is moored. If I were still a young woman then perhaps I would be able to reach her in time to distract the Queen’s men, but as it is there would be no time for ehr to sail around the island. I might make it out, but Satya’s people would be doomed. It isn’t feasible, not when I’ve already lived so long and other lives are in danger.

An idea strikes me, and as foolish as it is, I have no other alternative. It is a viable distraction and if the Queen’s men have me then they might leave without bothering to chase the others.

Not that I intent to come quietly. I never do that.

I find where we’ve stored the stolen flying machine on the outskirts of the cave. I knew that I couldn’t trust Mr. Korpal to know about this, and that’s just as well because I can’t walk in it, but I know where the launch button is now. I think I can remain airborne long enough to keep them preoccupied.

I’d better.


	11. Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and crew track down Fareeha's suit. Will she be in it?

“How much further?” I try to peer over Zarya’s shoulder but she has the advantage of height and build and I see nothing over her bulk. 

“We’ll be there soon.” Her voice is the same as always, no more animated or aggressive than usual, but I still feel the rebuke. 

We’ve been tracking these pirates for a week already and Fareeha could be anywhere by now. I can’t believe that they’ve killed her. They’d have tried to get information from her first, and she knows better than to break, but I can’t stomach the thought of her being tortured a day longer than necessary.

It should have been me. 

“Tell me if there’s a development.” 

“Yes, Commander.”

I turn to let her work, fully aware that my distractions waste precious time. I just can’t help it. There aren’t enough distractions to keep me from thinking about her. It’s worst in bed, when there is nothing to drown out the whispers that I sent her into this. I okayed her flight. I created the plan. I agreed to this mission in the first place.

Mercy might help. She’s calming and sometimes when I can’t sleep I go to her for a cure. She won’t let me use her remedies too many nights in a row, but they help when she’s willing to supply them.

I stride quickly toward the infirmary, jogging half the way to get my heartrate up. I need to set a good example for my men, and staying in peak condition is only one of the responsibilities I carry as a Captain. 

When I come to Angela’s door I remember the way I’d caught Fareeha here, planning a celebration for me, and my heart sinks. How could I let this happen? Pharah was always helpful and loyal. She was a valued member of this crew and I just-

I knock on the door before striding inside. Angela isn’t with any patients, but she’s reading something in the corner of her infirmary. She looks up with a smile, that turns cautiously neutral when she sees my expression. “Good afternoon, Jack. How may I help you?”

I let my troubles tumble out of me in a heavy sigh as I collapse down onto the comfortable examination table that Angela has set up in the middle of the room. “I can’t stand it, Angela. I can’t believe I’ve done this to her.”

Angela closes her book and sets it to the side, leaning forward in her chair but remaining seated several feet away. “Jack, I am not qualified to treat your guilt. We’ve spoken of this at length in the past. The relief I can give is palliative and should only be administered with great oversight. You do not need an addiction to treat on top of everything else.”

“I just need someone to talk to.” My grumbled protest creates silence. I just can’t be left alone with my thoughts any longer.

She sighs. “That, I can give you, but my recommendation remains the same: at the next available port you send word to request a mental health professional come aboard our vessel for the remainder of this tour. The stress has already begun to unravel you Jack, and we have only just started this campaign.”

This is ridiculous. Sure, I’m stressed, but only because of the Fareeha situation. It’s only because I made a mistake. These pirates aren’t getting to me. I’ve tracked plenty of their kind down before and I never suffered from it. “I’ll think about it.” I know she won’t let me dismiss her outright, but I’m sure that everything will be fine once we get Pharah back.

Or when we hang the pirates who killed her.

Angela casts me a skeptical look, her book closed in her lap. “Nothing changes without effort, Jack. You can not expect anything to be different if you-”

“I just remembered something I need to check on.” I stand up before her lecture can get too long winded. “Thanks for the talk, Doc. I’ll think about what you’ve said.”

“Of course, Jack. Take care of yourself.”

I smile and wave before hurrying out of the room. Dr. Zeigler worries too much. I need someone a bit more chipper to talk to and Oxton feels like the obvious choice. She brightens everyone’s day. I don’t know why I didn’t think of this sooner.

She’s not in any of the common areas or on the deck so I go by her room and knock on the door. She doesn’t respond, but I hear a cough from inside so someone has to be in there. I can’t take the risk that somebody else has gone into her room while she’s not there. It’s my job as the captain to make sure this ship runs smoothly.  Feeling justified in my actions, I swing open the door.

Oxton is curled up in the corner, her face down toward her lap, engrossed in some book whose cover is obscured by her legs. “Oh, so you are in here.”  
“CAPTAIN!” She squeaks, jumping at the sound of my voice, and shoving the book out of the way. “Did ya need somethin? I’m just on break now…”

“No, I’m sure your duties are done. I heard someone in here and you didn’t answer the knock. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay.”

She flashes me a smile, but it lacks the brightness I’m used to. “Right, sorry about that. Pretty caught up in this story, if I’m honest. You didn’t need anything?”

“Well, I-” No, not anything in particular. Oxton deserves her down time as much as the next soldier, but if I leave here I’ll just go annoy Zarya and slow our progress. “What are you reading?”

Lena smiles at me, nervous, like I’ll tell her she should be working. “Oh, it’s just rubbish.” She holds her place with her fingers and sets the book beside her leg where I can’t see it clearly.

“I’m a fan of fiction,” I assure her, leaning up against her dresser in an effort to look less threatening. Just because I’m her mentor doesn’t mean that we can’t share in casual conversation. I’d like for her to be able to see me as a friend.

“It’s really- I’m not sure you’d like it, Capt.” Tracer chuckles in her usual easy way and scratches at her scalp with her free hand, mussing her already wild and windblown hair.

How can she know that I won’t like it if she doesn’t tell me anything about it? “Hey! I like lots of things. Try me, Oxton. What’s it about?”

“I- err,” she looks away from me, staring into the empty corner as she speaks. “It’s about a farm hand and the wife of a lord who- fall in love.” 

I catch her slight wince and chuckle. “Historical fiction? Yeah, that’s not really my genre. I should have listened to you, I guess.”

She chuckles again and shifts in her chair. I don’t mean to make her so nervous, but that’s the price I pay as Captain. “Heh. Yeah, sorry Capt. Umm, do you mind? I was just in the middle of an important- scene.”

Right, she’s too busy to keep me occupied, but maybe Reinhardt will be able to talk. “Say no more. I’ll let you know when we’re close to land. It’s better if you rest up until then.”

“Righto, Captain!” She gives me a small salute before I turn toward her door and let myself out.

Reinhardt had better have something for me. He’s my last resort and I need to get my mind off of Fareeha. I close Oxton’s door quietly and make my way toward Reinhardt’s room, but when I knock there’s no answer and when I check inside no one is there. He could be any number of places, but when I check his usual posts and find him absent I know that the mess hall is the best place to look.

Sure enough, when I step into the open, presently sparsely populated, space I see the broad shoulders and silver-white hair of my lieutenant. As I approach I notice that Reinhardt is huddled over a steaming bowl of yesterday’s dinner, probably the last of it. He has a habit of coming down here and begging for leftovers between meals and none of the kitchen staff have developed the heart to deny him.

I clap him on the back as I approach, knocking his arm halfway to his lips and spilling the spoon’s contents back into the bowl. “Heh. Sorry about that. Mind if I have a seat?”

Reinhardt looks up with a smile that’s as easy as ever, but I can see the anxiety lurking behind his eyes. “Of course, my friend!” 

He’s worried about Fareeha too. He must be. He raised her from a girl. He’d known her longer than even me, orphaned as she was. Kid of one of his old friends, but I never learned what sort of friends they were.

“Zarya is still tracking the suit, but she thinks we’re getting closer. They probably stopped somewhere to sell it. I just hope we catch up to them while Fareeha is still alright.” Reinhardt nods sympathetically and gathers another spoonful of soup which sloshes and spills as I slam my fists on the table which separates us. “Damn pirates! I should have ordered more ships. I should have made sure they couldn’t escape!”

“I-” Reinhardt makes a disappointed noise, obviously as upset about this as I am. “You’re too hard on yourself. None of us knew how the pirates would attack.”

I reach out and take his hands in mine. “Thank you, Reinhardt. You’ve always been a good friend to me.”

Reinhardt looks down in the direction of his soup with a sigh. “This is very difficult.”

His hands are larger than mine, monster of a man that he is, but I squeeze them in solidarity. “I know. I know, it is, but we’ll get her back. I promise you that I won’t rest until Fareeha is safe again.”

He looks up at me with a forced grin. “We’ll be there soon. Zarya has never let us down before.”

He’s right. I know he’s right. I drop his hands to run mine through my hair. “I know. I just think about what she must be going through and I can’t stand it. I can’t-” I cut off in a frustrated growl. As I look away I hear the clank of the spoon against the bowl. Rein must be using the food as his own source of comfort.

“Captain!” Calls out one of my men from the doorway. “We’ve pinpointed the island with the signal! We’re about to make landfall!”

I leap to my feet, resisting the urge to run over and hug the sailor. “Did you hear that? Reinhardt! Assemble the crew! The pirates are ours!” I barely hear his response, already halfway from the room. My feet are heavy on the stairs as I race back up to the main deck, the day bright and clear with a big beautiful landmass in the distance.

“There you are,” I murmur, taking in the tree topped cliffs and high hills. “I’ll be there soon Fareeha. We’re coming for you.”

* * *

We land with no alarms being raised, no indication that the pirates have seen our approach. I leave Reinhardt and Oxton on the ship in case this is some sort of trap and take a small group of my men to do reconnaissance. 

Danger lurks behind every bush, but Zarya is at my back and I know that she can take out at least twelve pirates on her own. We’ll cause enough of a commotion to raise an alarm. I won’t let this crew get the drop on me again.

There’s no sign of them in the first few minutes and then there is no sign of them in the next several. Soon we stop making our way with care and look through the bush with thinly veiled frustration. They should be here.

“You’re sure you read that thing correctly?” 

My eyes cut to Zarya who is looking down at her contraption with a scowl. “Positive. The suit should be right here.” She looks up and around to the men who are slicing through the brush with no hope of finding anything as large as Pharah’s flying suit. “They could have buried it?”

An explosion rocks the trees around me as it detonates several hundred yards away. Immediately our group scatters, relying on protocol to make us more difficult targets. Cover is scarce, but the next blast doesn’t come immediately.

My eyes seek out the source of the attack and through the trees I see our flying suit, swaying precariously in the air. “There it is! Someone bring that thing down!”

Rifles fire but the suit keeps swaying in the breeze. The pilot is unsteady, the parachute slowing its fall back to earth before the suit launches back high about the trees again. “Wait until they’re close!”

Zarya grunts her agreement and lifts a large gun to her shoulder. I hadn’t even realized that she’d brought the net cannon, but I was distracted by our search. Another cannonball  leaves the figure, but it goes wide toward the mountain and my lips pull into a sharp grin. They don’t know how to use the launcher. It’s only a matter of time before we bring them down. “Zarya, focus on the suit. Men! Keep your eyes open! The others are around here somewhere!”

From the corner of my eye I see Zarya jerk and a tightly wound coil leaps forth form the end of her gun. It unfurls like sails in the wind, the heavy lead weights at the corners propelling it forward until it collides with the suit and tangles around the user. A cheer rips free of my throat, my arm pumping once in the air at the rush of jubilation in my chest.

The pirate struggles to get free as he plummets to the ground. I clap Zarya on the shoulder and run toward the sound of cracking branches and rustling leaves. The suit is far enough that I need to run, but I won’t have them escaping me now. Whoever that is knows what happened to Fareeha and I need answers.

I head Zarya’s heavier footfalls behind me and several more of our men follow behind, surrounding the struggling figure as they come into view. I step forward, cutting the net to release them. Zarya hauls them out and twists their arms behind their back, holding them in place. 

My eyes narrow as I approach the pirate, but they turn their head to face me and I stall. The face plate is missing and the face that peers out at me makes no sense. Am I hallucinating? I’ve been thinking about her frequently, but I didn’t think I was so far gone as to see her where she obviously couldn’t be.

Ana’s lips quirk up to the side, amusement lighting her dark eyes despite her predicament. “Hello Jack.”


	12. Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana is gone and Amelie doesn't like it.

“I’m surprised you haven’t given up,” Fareeha lays down on the hard wooden bench and stares at the ceiling above her. I hate it when she won’t look at me, but I can’t give her the satisfaction of knowing she’s under my skin. “You must have memorized everything I have to say to you by now.”

“Fareeha Amari, Signal Pharah, The Queen’s Mercy, Captain Jack Morrison,” I reply before taking my seat outside of her cell. I’ve had a bad day and I could use the break from the imbeciles Ana has left behind for me to lead. “You still think me a liar.”

She snorts and waves me away with her hand. How have we come to this? I should be inside her head by now. I should know everything about her. 

“One day you will see what a fool you are being.” People always did. They reached a point in which they understood just how futile their lives had become, even if they didn’t realize that it was all their very own fault. “You will understand and I shall laugh at the foolish girl who would not see reason.”

“Yeah, that’s great,” Fareeha sighs and reaches up to scratch her head before lifting her feet and stretching them up toward the ceiling. “I’ve got a pretty busy day planned, so if you could wrap this up?”

I scowl and toss my hair back over my shoulder. “Insolent girl. You know so little and yet you refuse to be educated.” She ignores me. The bench creaks as she lifts her shoulders from it to touch her fingers to her toes, barely setting them back to the bench before she shifts to repeat the action. It’s as pointless as her resistance, as everything I’ve seen of her life so far, so why does she haunt me so? Why is she so intriguing? Why do I find myself walking the steps to this room every day?

A creak gives an intruder away and I whirl to face them. They know that they aren’t allowed down here. They know that I am the only one allowed to interact with the prisoner. “Bring a friend?” Fareeha wonders, her voice slightly strained from her movements.

I snarl and draw the knife I keep in my boot. Whoever is interrupting us will serve as a warning to the others. No one disobeys my orders. They’re quiet on the stairs, but I’ve memorized how long they take to descend and leap at the intruder with timing befitting my status.

The figure grunts as I hurl myself against them, pinning them to the wall with my knife at their throat. “Easy, chica. Let’s have a few drinks before the foreplay starts.”

Recognition dawns at the voice, cutting through my rage and leaving annoyance in its place. My grip loosens as I relax, but the knife stays in place. “You know better than to come here.”

Sombra shrugs, attempting to look past me, but pausing when the knife threatens to pierce her skin. “Well, yeah, but I kinda thought you’d wanna know about this. Satya came back all upset. You uhh, maybe shouldn’t hear the rest in front of your little girlfriend there, chica.”

I feel my cheeks heat at the words. My discomfort grows as the steady, rhythmic creaking of Fareeha’s bench comes to a halt behind us. “Then we’ll discuss it above deck.” I remove the knife, shoving Sombra back up the stairs toward the doorway she came in. Today isn’t getting any better. I may have to kill someone to lift my spirits.

I skip several steps on the way up, staying close at Sombra’s heels. This had better be important or I will take my frustration out on whoever happens to be closest.

I’m still hoping it’s Sombra.

“Well,” I prompt the moment I hear the door slam shut behind us.

“Why you gotta be so impatient? Your girlfriend ain’t going anywhere.”

Satya approaches, nearly running, which is a pace I’ve never before seen her adopt. The anxiousness in her posture robs me of any response I might have for Sombra, but I stay close to her. Some reactions are better without words and if this doesn’t meet my standards for interruption…

“The Navy landed on the island. We are not yet certain how they followed us here.” Satya’s words are as measured and calm as always, but her eyes are a bit wider than normal and a gear on her clockwork arm ticks in an irritating, frantic little pattern.

“So we set sail.” What? Do they expect me to argue? I don’t want to be moored here either. “I will send my reports to the captain once I finish my interrogations.” I begin to turn, but Satya interrupts me.

“The Captain warned us of the attack but she was not among those we counted as survivors.”

My blood freezes in my veins at the fact. The detached, clinical presentation from Satya does nothing to ease the tension in my muscles, nor keep my heart beating. I twist back toward her, taking a menacing step forward, but she holds her ground. “What are you saying?”

“I am saying that she is gone,” Satya meets my eyes in that unnerving way she has, almost unblinking, unwilling to look away so long as you’re engaged with her. “She was either killed or taken and there is no way of knowing which.”

No. This is unacceptable. They can’t just take Ana from me, not without some sort of punishment. “Weigh anchor!” I call to those on deck. They immediately start scurrying, mice set into action by the sound of a cat’s growl. “Which direction was their ship?”

Satya frowns but does not contradict me. “They struck from the north side of the island. Our crew have not all boarded.”

“Then we will leave without them.” Even short crewed this ship could catch them. The Shrike is the fastest ship on the sea and no one escapes me once I set my eyes on them. They will pay for what they took from me.

Satya frowns, but holds her tongue. That’s a good girl. I’ve always thought that she has more sense than the rest of them.

“Umm, Are you sure that’s a good ide-” Sombra has never been smart, but when I grab her by the front of the shirt and slam her into the wall behind us her contradiction dies as it should.

“Weigh anchor,” I whisper only to her.

“Yeah, sure,” she grumbles, stalking off as I release her. I hear her mutter something with the word, “crazy,” under her breath, but we’re on our way so I let that go. I have bigger game to pursue. No one escapes the Huntress.

 

* * *

 

We’re on our way, if not as quickly as I would have prefered. Satya excuses herself and goes below deck to do whatever she does. I don’t see where Sombra has disappeared off to, but that is for the best. I won’t need her until the other ship is within my grasp.

A jingling sound catches my attention and I turn to see the stowaway, McCree he called himself, striding toward me with that stupid lazy grin. He’s wearing red boots that end in an arc at his calf. They’ve pointed toes and a slight heel with small metal spurs attached to them by a metal bracket. There is a pattern stitched into the leather that is almost floral in design, and that isn’t the most ridiculous part of what he’s wearing.

Tucked into the boots are brown leather pants, which are utterly impractical on the ocean. Holding them up is a belt with the largest buckle I’ve ever seen, bronze plated and shining in the midafternoon sun. Tucked into his pants is an open white shirt and then atop his head is the most offensive part of his attire, the hat we discovered him in those weeks ago.

I look him over slowly so he can watch my eyes and feel my judgement. “The captain told the men you were no longer to be ridiculed.” Which one of them hadn’t listened? Did they think they could escape her commands merely because she isn’t present?

McCree looks down at his clothes with a frown. “Why, I picked this out m’self.”

I stare at him, but despite blinking his outfit remains horrendous. This man is determined not to gain any respect from me. “You look like an idiot.”

He chuckles and tips his hat. What an absurd display. “But it’s mighty comfortable. Don’t knock it till you try it.” He flashes me a grin, which I meet with a scowl and then his expression turns serious. “Men’re saying we’re following a navy vessel.” 

I cross my arms over my chest. If one more person doubts my decision I’ll throw them all off the side and continue on alone. “Oui.”

McCree shrugs and turns to look out over the waves. “Best to come at them from behind. The newer ships don’t have the cargo space of the earlier models. That’s one of the first places they store extra supplies. Makes it difficult for them to fire quickly in an ambush situation like you’re plannin’ here.”

That- is actually useful information. My eyes scan McCree again, his outfit less offensive, but still absurd. “I will consider it.”

He nods without looking at me. “I hope ya do. Got a score to settle with the Queen’s Navy. It’d be a mighty shame to lose a ship that’s hounding her.”

My impulse is to know more, to dissect this man, rip him apart and study what drives him. However, my focus must remain on retrieving and avenging my captain. 

It takes most of the afternoon, but even short crewed the Shrike is faster than a naval ship. I have my crew bring her in from behind, just as Mccree suggested and run the white flag of parlay. Their captain may not wish to speak with me, but I have words for him. If he won’t hear them in peace, then he shall hear them tied to a chair as I beat him.

McCree walks onto the deck beside me, staying behind my left shoulder. His presence makes me tense initially, but it becomes more of a comfort as our ship comes alongside the larger vessel. 

The Queen’s Mercy is emblazoned across the back and side in gold filigree. I bristle at the name, reminded of the way it was chanted at me on the deck below. So the man I’m looking for is Jack Morrison. How satisfying that I’ll be able to take out more than one frustration upon him. Still, I’m keenly aware of the canons pointed in our direction, undoubtedly loaded and ready to fire. I will need to tread carefully until I can get him alone.

My men continue to go about their tasks but Jack’s stand on deck with their weapons drawn. Closest to us are a two muscular figures, one a man and the other a woman. The man stands taller than any I’ve seen and wields a hammer, but I am confident that his muscles will not save him from a bullet between the eyes. The woman has a sort of gun, but it’s large and bulky. I could get the drop on her too.

“Didn’t realize we were supposed to bring a giant along,” McCree mutters behind me. It is irritatingly difficult to despise the man.

“Do you shoot straight? Keep an eye on him.”

McCree hums low in his throat. “S’bought all I can promise is straight, but my bullets go where I point em.”

If he’s making some sort of joke then I don’t understand it, but I’m glad he is good with his gun. That’s one less threat for me to keep an eye on.

A man stands just behind them his arms crossed over his chest. He is well dressed and decorated, wearing a stubborn frown and seething eyes. This must be the captain. This is the man who I need to kill.

His eyes survey the crew on my deck, stall on me a moment, start to continue, and then widen. “Jesse? Is that you?”

“Howdy, Jack.” I turn to see McCree placing a toothpick between his teeth, glaring out at Jack below his wide brimmed hat.

“What’s going on here? You haven’t betrayed us too…”

McCree huffs a humorless laugh and shifts his weight until he’s poised to strike. “It’s been a long time, Jack. Ain’t much we’ve got to say to each other now. I’m atoning for my sins the best I can. You best start doing the same.”

I frown and look back at Jack. This conversation is confusing, but it is serving my purpose. As much as I want to be the one annoying this Jack person, Jesse has his - and his crew’s - undivided attention. I can’t interrupt until it stops being effective.

Jack shakes his head, dropping his arms to his side and taking a step forward as his voice turns cajoling. “Jesse, what are you talking about? I don’t know what they told you, but you know that pirates lie. You can’t trust anything they say.”

“They killed him, Jack!” Jesse’s sudden shout startles me, and I unsheath my gun, only to have nothing at which to fire. “They killed Gabe and you’re standing by ‘em. I can’t-” She growls and turns away. “I can’t abide by that.”

“Keep your eyes on the big one,” I warn. He can lose his temper, but he must do the duty I’ve assigned him, otherwise he’s no good to me.

“Jesse, I don’t know what you’ve heard but-”

Jack is cut off by the muscular woman with the strange gun. “He’s made his choice. He can hang along with the rest of these traitors.”

McCree clears his throat, but nods at my instruction, casting Jack another glare before his eyes fixate on the large man with a hammer. Various other members of Jack’s crew stand behind him, weapons at the ready, but my men are prepared as well. We can fight them if it comes to that.

“I am in command,” I inform him, raising to my full height so he might know what he’s dealing with. “You should be speaking to me.”

Jack turns his attention toward me, his frown growing. “And who are you?”

I smirk. I finally have him where I want him. All eyes are on me and I can ensure that Sombra has the time she needs to rescue our captain. 

“I captain this ship.” True enough for the moment, and telling him that he’s taken our leader will only give him leverage he doesn’t need. Better to let him think he’s displeased me by taking my cleaning woman. “You have someone who belongs to me.”

Jack snorts and touches the gun at his side. “I was about to say the same thing. Did you come here to make a deal?”

“Never deal with pirates,” The muscular woman warns and I flash her a glare.

“Control your dog. Does the navy not train their recruits to hold their tongue?”

“I can handle this,” Jack assures the interloper.

My grin turns smug, but I can only keep it on her a moment. Jack is the one who has earned my attention, and he’s the one I must learn how to punish. “Perhaps. I’ve almost finished with your woman. She’s told me all sorts of  _ interesting  _ things about you.” I look on in satisfaction as Jack’s hand clenches at his side. He’ll be much easier to play than the girl.

“Then you won’t mind giving her back to us.”

My laugh is derisive. “Oh, I don’t know. I am not certain that I’m done with her yet.” I sigh, making a show of considering his proposal. “A cleaning woman for a member of the royal navy. Non, that is not a good trade.”

Jack’s teeth grind together. We’re far enough apart that I can’t see the little lines in his face, but his tension is obvious. Marvelous. “Then what do you suggest?”

“Hmm?” I tilt my head, glancing up at the sky as I consider, as though I haven’t a care in the world. “My woman, the suit, and an hour’s start before you follow us.”

He recoils and shakes his head. “That’s ridiculous. We just got the suit back we can’t-” He stops as the muscular woman turns and approaches him. “What?” he watches her come close, frowning when she leans in to mutter something I can not hear. 

I watch the exchange, showing none of the interest I feel. I can’t let them know I’m invested in the outcome. I know that my demands are unreasonable and shouldn’t be met. I need to get him to negotiate. I have to draw this out until our captain is safe on her own ship.

“Alright. We’ll get it for you.”

_ Tabernac _ . This is not how the conversation was supposed to go.

“Good. Bring it to me then.” I glance over at McCree. Does he know what they’re up to? There must be something I’ve missed.

No, I don’t like this at all. I won’t give up my prisoner. I just need to stall until Sombra has Ana and then- well, if I have the suit then I shall take it all. There is no way Ana can deny my resourcefulness then, and on only half the crew too. She won’t have enough words to sing my praises.

Jack barks some commands at his crew and I watch several of them scamper off to do his bidding. It’s a good diversion, so long as Sombra doesn’t get herself caught.

“All this effort over a cleaning woman?” The large woman scoffs and I turn cool eyes toward her.

“She is mine. Obviously I am more loyal than any of you.” Jack takes a menacing step forward, but manages to stop himself.

“They told me they found her inside the suit, flying around like a wounded bird,” the large fellow with the hammer stares down at me and instinctively I glance back at McCree to make sure he still has the man pinned down. “There is no honor in using your aide as a distraction, even if you come for them later.”

“They’re pirates. What did you expect?” Each member of the crew has a different accent, the Queen’s empire has stretched far. The large woman continues to glare at me, but I sigh and look away. She deserves my contempt, not my words.

We wait in tense silence until I hear thudding from a door to Jack’s right. The people he sent off struggle to get the suit through the door without anyone inside it and I smirk at their struggles. It was better off in our care, really.

“Your turn.” Jack crosses his arms and glares at me, but I continue to act behind my unaffected facade. They still haven’t brought up Ana.

“Transfer me the suit and show me my woman, then I’ll bring your sailor to you.”

“That wasn’t the deal.”

I lift a brow. Did he expect that I would just show my belly and give him the upperhand? “The terms weren’t set before, but I am setting them now. If you wish to see your woman, then you will do as I say. Bring the suit here.”

Movement catches at the corner of my eye, a familiar shape, but I can’t give her my attention until Jack calls his crew’s attention. Many of them move to try to work out how to transfer the suit between ships without its pilot and I chance a look in Sombra’s direction.

She sees me looking and shrugs. What’s this? She couldn’t find her? Ana has to be here. No. This is not happening. Is that why they don’t want to bring her out to me? Did they leave her for dead on the island? Did they actually kill her?

I feel the same rage as before threatening to make my heart burst, and so when a seaman began to turn and look behind him - when he threatened to see Sombra and expose her to the rest of his crew - it flickers briefly through my mind that I should only wound him.

But I don’t listen.

It is so satisfying to place a bullet directly between his eyes.

The sound of my gun draws everyone’s attention and two crews of people stare at the smoke billowing from the end of my muzzle.

A thin, short haired woman races to catch the man. “Why would you do this?” She screams at me, her voice ragged with beautiful heartache.

She catches Sombra’s attention and I see the thief sneak up to take something from the woman’s pocket before racing toward safety, but then my attention is needed elsewhere.

People have begun screaming and other shots are fired. I sling my grappling hook up and away from the action, preparing my rifle to fire again. Perhaps this time the captain…

I look over the battlefield as I fly. McCree’s pistol smokes, but the large man forgoes his hammer, unfurling a large shield that deflects the bullet aimed for the bridge of his nose. Jack’s crew huddles behind the giant firing around the protections, which forces mine into less ideal positions. He’ll need to be taken care of but I don’t have the shot from here.

I climb until none of them can reach me and survey the scene. Sombra has clambered back on deck, and we aren’t making progress with our guns, but neither are they. It’s only a matter of time before they fire their cannons and sink us. I’ll just need to take out as many of them as I can…

I fell another sailor and then look down to see Sombra shouting at the men. Honestly, that girl is more trouble than she’s worth. Perhaps I should use the confusion to take care of her too. Will she really be that useful to me? Only Ana ever learned to control her. She is a liability now.

Before I can line up my shot the navy stops firing. Jack is waving, holding his hands up in a pacifying gesture, as if in surrender. But why-

I look to my deck and see Satya there, my prisoner in front of her like a shield, a gun to her head.

I grind my teeth together. How dare she involve Fareeha? Only I was to be allowed to speak with her.

It would be a pleasant diversion to shoot them all and be rid of my frustration, but logically I know that this is the only way we can escape. I’ll need to gather the rest of my crew before avenging Ana. I should at least look for her body.

I grumble to myself, but swing down from my perch to join the others.

“Leg’s hurt real bad,” Sombra is telling Satya, ignoring the dirty looks thrown to her by Fareeha. “Made me leave, said to get her boat to safety. Don’t know how she’s gonna get out of this one.”

“She won’t,” Fareeha assured them, but Satya ignored her.

“She is a resourceful woman. If she feared for her life, then she wouldn’t have sent you away.”

My feet thud heavily on the deck as I make my approach and the others turn to look at me. The Queen’s Mercy drifts steadily into the distance as it struggles to turn around and chase after us. We’ll have to lead them around a while to lose track of them, then double back to the island for the rest of the crew, but that is all semantics. “Our captain is alive?”

Sombra flashes me a grin before holding her thumb up. 

Maybe she’s not as useless as I’d thought. If Ana is alive, then I may not need to kill the entire Navy after all.

Pity.


	13. Set Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana endures being prisoner on Jack's ship. It isn't what she expects....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I shouldn't post this so early but I love it. I've basically given up having a steady update schedule and I'm just gonna post when I feel like it and can. >.>

I watch the spider spinning its web in the corner above my bunk. This cell is as spartan as I thought it would be. The bed is metal instead of wooden like the ones on my ship. It’s hard to get comfortable on, but I didn't expect to be comfortable. I’m just waiting for my leg to heal and for Jack to come speak with me.

A sliver of amusement quirks my lips into a crooked smile. He hadn’t found the nerve yet. People had come. The Navy has always had a certain way of doing things, and those protocols are being carried out, but it’s never Jack that’s sent.

Every day it’s someone new bringing my meals. First it was the timid blonde woman, a doctor of some kind. She insisted on looking at my leg, but I kept her from opening the door to my cell without even needing to expose the knife Sombra brought me.

Next they tried the muscular woman. She blustered about how I would hang and my ship would be seized for parts, but it was all for show. Jack couldn’t even have a conversation with me, how was he going to bring me before the royal court?

Even if he did manage to find his nerve long enough to lead me to the gallows, I patiently pointed out that I am the only person who knows where the crown jewels have been hidden. They won’t leave the recovery of those items to blind luck, and they can’t know if I’ve left them on the ship or buried them somewhere. Obviously they aren’t killing me when I hold that sort of leverage.

I must have gotten my point across because they reverted to some bubbly child the next day. She cajoled me to speak with her, begged me to eat something. She tried to convince me that we could be friends, but I didn’t fall for that either. It’s easy to be friends when you want something from each other, but she didn’t have anything I desired. She’s too young to know anything interesting, and I’m not about to eat the food. Who knows what drugs they’ve put inside it. I know they aren’t above it with difficult prisoners. I’ve read their manuals.

I hear the familiar creak of the door and wonder who Jack sent this time. Would he try intimidation again? Bribes? My stomach cramps uncomfortably and I know that it isn’t much longer before I’ll have to give in and have something. Maybe the bread. I’ve left the water too, but that’s as much for my distaste of it than anything. To preserve the fresh water on long journeys they collect it from swamps where it sits naturally idle. It grows dark and bitter, like tea that’s gone off.  I never enjoyed the taste of the stuff, and my own crews just stopped more frequently to resupply.

Heavy footfalls force the stairs to creak and I know that it can’t be Jack. The feet have too much weight to them.  _ So they’ll be going for intimidation again. _ It’s nothing I can’t handle. I’ve seen too much to care about any torture they could offer. I knew it was just a matter of time before they resorted to more forceful forms of extraction.

“You should eat something.” The voice is kinder than I thought it would be, but there was usually one who offered relief. The other would be along shortly.

Still, there is something familiar about the accent. It reminds me of someone I knew a long time ago, and that could be dangerous. I can’t show weakness to these people.

I move my neck to look at the man. My bunk is safely in shadow for now, but no doubt that will change when they begin the interrogation. I need to shut this man down before old memories make me fond of him. No one here is my friend.

He’s standing just outside of my cell, large and with a tray in his hands. Only half his face is lit from the lanterns burning along the far wall, but my heart freezes anyway. He’s older, much older, but he still wears his hair long. His eyes are still gentle and kind. He still holds himself with the easy confidence of a man who knows that the greatest gift he can give the world is himself.

His brows knit in confusion before he prompts, “Are you sleeping?” I did always enjoy confusing him. It was satisfying to watch the gears churning in his mind, to take away his assurance for a moment just to know that I could. It was a sense of power that has been unmatched by anyone else I’ve met so far.

“Reinhardt?” My voice holds the awe in my heart. It still seems like he could be some trick, some elaborate ploy to get me to talk.

I watch him grow suspicious. He sets the tray down and goes to get one of the lanterns and pads back to diminish the safety of my darkness. I force myself up on the bench, wincing when my leg twinges again. That suit had been built for someone larger than myself and when it hit the ground I wasn’t nearly as padded as I ought to have been - and I doubt anyone as old as I am is supposed to be flying them.

When he comes back to the cell I see the scar on his face. One of his eyes is pale and unnatural. How did that happen? When? There’s so much I don’t know about him now, and I’m not even certain that he’ll recognize me.

I blink against the light, dim as it is. The others sometimes brought light too, but they never stayed for long and most of my days had been spent in shadows.

The lantern drops to the deck of the ship and my heart leaps again, but the glass holds its shape and contains the fire until Reinhardt can pick it back up. “Ana?” He mutters from near the floor. I feel myself grinning in giddy relief at the sound of my name. I can’t stop it. This situation is too bizarre for me to gain control of myself. “Ana, is that really you?”

“It’s been a long time.”

He turns away quickly and it hurts more than it should. I gave up on the two of us a long time ago. I recognized that we could never be together, and I built a life on that mindset, so why did it all crumble so quickly when I saw him again?

Before I can analyze my feelings too thoroughly I hear the jingling of keys and look up to see him unlocking the door to the cell. “What are you doing?” The other person wasn’t here yet. He doesn’t still plan to torture me, does he? Maybe I should just tell him everything. I can’t stand the thought of him treating me that way.

He leaves the key in the door, it swinging freely as he passes through it to kneel in front of me on my bunk. His arms come around me and his scent fills the air, immediately transporting me to a lifetime ago. I can practically feel the cobblestone streets of London and the cacophonous symphony of the city. “We thought you were dead.”

Right. He might require more of an explanation of most. “Those rumors have been exaggerated.” Hesitantly I raise my arms to embrace him in return, certain that I’ll wake up and he’ll disappear at any moment.

“But why, Ana?” He pulls back enough to regard me with his impossibly blue eyes- eye. His voice is soft with uncharacteristic sobriety. It hurts to hear the concern in his voice, not only for everything I’ve done, but what I must continue to do.

I sigh and look away from him. I always had a hard time telling him no. “That’s a long story.”

“Then tell it over dinner.” He stands, still large even in his casual attire. The naval boots gave him another several inches that he didn’t need. I wonder if they still custom made his clothing, or if there are enough people his height in the navy now that his clothes come standard. 

My eyes flicker nervously to the food and he catches me. “It isn’t drugged. I’ll eat some too.” He offers his hand and a toothy grin. “We’ll be more comfortable in my room.”

Can he do that? My gaze shoots from his hand to his eyes, as uncertain as I am incredulous. “I’m still your prisoner.”

He shrugs with the casual ease that I’m used to. “You aren’t going anywhere. You’re under escort!”

I laugh, surprised to find that I still can, but there’s still a problem. “I can’t walk well. I’ve hurt my leg.”

Concern creases his features and he kneels again, this time trying to see my injuries, but they’re covered. “You didn’t let Angela look at you? Of course you didn’t. Ana-”

“It will heal on its own.” It isn’t like I’ve never been injured before, and I didn’t want some naval doctor prodding me while I was their prisoner. I don't want to owe these people anything; they’d just use it to their advantage later.

Reinhardt scoops me into his arms with surprising ease. It was never difficult for him, but I’m not used to being handled this way. “Anyone else would be stabbed for that.”

“Good thing I’m not anyone else. Now I know you won’t be going anywhere.” He flashes me another smile and carries me out of the cell, stopping beside the small table he’d set the food on. “Pick that up, would you? My hands are full.”

I shake my head at his foolishness, but reach out to get the tray he’d brought down. It’s simple fare: some bread, meat, vegetables. I’m lucky that they could spare anything as fresh as produce and my stomach grumbles at the sight of it. Maybe I’d been too paranoid before, but that trait had kept me alive in the past.

Reinhardt keeps my injured leg to the outside, careful to keep me from bumping into anything as he carries me up the creaking steps. The bridal carry is so gentle. He’s carried me to bed before, but I was always a more active participant.

Not that he’s carrying me to bed. I remind myself that he probably has a wife and children somewhere. Just because he’s still sailing doesn’t mean that he’s still spending each night in a different room. This could have been my ship. I could have been his- No, I never would have asked him for that. Reinhardt’s heart is like an ocean, too vast for one one ship to sail on it.

I need something else to consider, so I put those thoughts aside and focus on something more practical. What’s done is done. “What if someone sees us?” Some members of the crew might not recognize me, but how does he plan to explain away carrying their captive to his room.

“Then I’ll need to think of something!” Reinhardt replies cheerily. He always had been one to rush into situations. He always managed to get out of them again somehow, but it always astounds me how little thinking he does before charging ahead.

He carries me down a long hallway without incident. The people that we pass cast us odd looks, but ask no questions. This must be beyond their paygrade, or maybe they’re used to Reinhardt doing strange things as the whim struck him.

I’m asked to open the door when we reach it, and I comply before being swept inside. The room is small and unremarkable, as I expected. Only the captain got quarters worth writing home about, and I already knew he wasn’t captain of this ship. “They haven’t given you your own crew yet.”

He shifts to one foot to kick the door closed with the other. “Who wants one? There is some honor in leading, but the glory is held by the common man! Besides, Jack couldn’t run this boat without me!” He cuts off in a laugh, and his grin reminds me of old common rooms and late night debriefings. There’s a certain nostalgia to being back on one of these ships, especially with him, but I can’t forget why I gave it all up.

I don’t offer my opinion of Jack. I hadn’t known him long, but I’d met his type before; they were rigid and thereby easy to manipulate. The crown bred their soldiers to be that way. They liked predictability.

Reinhardt sets me down at the little table in the corner of his room. There are two chairs and he goes to take his seat as I set the food on the table. “This isn’t enough for the two of us.”

“I’ll only have a little,” he assures me. “I ate before seeing you.”

Ah. That makes more sense. He sits back to watch me eat and I enjoy the first few bites in silence before he speaks again. “What happened, Ana?”

The food is good, better than I remembered at least. They obviously haven’t been gone from port long. The meat in my mouth ignites the ravenous hunger in my belly, but more importantly, it gives me an excuse to avoid answering and collect my thoughts.

I don’t want to tell him. Not yet.

“I’d rather talk about you. It’s been a long time.” He frowns, but doesn’t press me so I add, “How did you get that scar?”

“That was a long time ago,” he murmurs, falling silent again. It’s strange. Reinhardt was always easy to talk to, but now there’s so much unsaid, so much I have to be held accountable for. I don’t want to know what he’ll think of me once he knows it all. “You don’t need to tell me anything,” he adds after the silence becomes too much, “but Fareeha will deserve to know.”

My fork clatters to the table, but I no longer have use for it. Fareeha? He still knows her? “Is she here?” I learn closer to him, more desperate than I ever want to appear to an enemy, but I can’t imagine Reinhardt as a foe.

“No,” he says softly, deflating the hope that had swelled in my breast. That would have been too good to be true, but just knowing that he’d stayed in touch with her… Could she really be alive? “You took her onto your ship.”

I scowl and lean back in my chair. He did sometimes have an odd sense of humor. “That’s not funny Windhelm.”

“I’m not joking!” he insists, but the chuckle does help his case. “You didn’t notice a resemblance?”

My frown remains in place as I stare across the table. If I fix my gaze on him long enough he’ll have to tell me the truth.

“How did you lose your eye?” He prompts, but I’m not interested in changing the subject.

“I didn’t.” I reach up to take off the eyepatch and bandana, placing them both on the table between us. “I never interrogated the prisoner either.” I run my hand through my hair. Could he be telling the truth? Perhaps I should try a different angle to find out. “It was just luck that the two of you were placed together?”

He laughs, right from his belly as always. “Ha! Luck! Why should luck have anything to do with it? She was always on my ship growing up. Jack had her running errands the moment we were assigned.”

“We?” My brows furrow and my gaze hardens. He didn’t…

“Don’t look at me that way, Ana,” Reinhardt grins and leans over to steal a sliver of meat from my roast, “I was a fine father. She lived and everything!”

I continue to stare at him. So it was true? “You raised my Fareeha?” She wasn’t cast onto the streets then? I’m not thrilled that she fell into service with the Navy, but it’s still better than the fate I’d envisioned her having.

“What else was I supposed to do?” He asks me in a gentle voice.

I know that he’s probably married. He raised Fareeha, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t have children of his own, a life somewhere. Still, I stand and close the distance between us before my leg can protests. Course, silver-white hair slides through my fingers and a moment later my lips close over his. He can shove me aside, tell me no, if he likes. I’ve never been adept at showing appreciation, and this is the best thing anyone has ever done for me.

I feel him tense in surprise, but a moment later he relaxes against me. His fingers lift to cup my cheek and his other hand slides carefully around my back. It’s just as I remember it. He tastes of meat and ale, likely leftovers of his own dinner, and when I close my eyes I’m transported to a lifetime ago, back when he might have been mine.

I don’t want for it to end. I grip more shirt than shoulders before grazing down broad muscles to slip my fingers into the waistband of Reinhardt’s pants. I tug roughly, pulling him out of his seat- well, not entirely, but my intention is clear and I feel his lips curve against mine before he stands.

“Did you finish eating?”

What a ridiculous question. He has to ask me at a time like this? “For now.”

I brush my fingers along the crease of his hips, leading down toward his pelvis and experience a spike of delight as his eyes flutter closed. “Jack doesn’t want me sleeping with anyone on the ship,” he groaned.

My good mood vanishes at the mention of Jack. Did he have to ruin everything. “On the ship, or on the crew?” I lift a brow. It’s a very important distinction, and one that has the potential to save the moment.

Reinhardt pauses and tilts his head to consider my question, but I don’t give him time to change his mind. My hand twists and lowers, sinking into his pants down to the elbow before tracing back up the inside of his thigh, skin to skin, slowing every inch I rise. “The crew,” he breathes, “I’m sure he meant the crew.” He licks his lips, eyes darting over me with increasing frenzy before he murmurs, “You shouldn’t be on that leg.”

I meet his eyes in victory, withdrawing my hand from his trousers for the time being. “Better find somewhere to lie down then.”

He grins and lifts me again, around the waist this time, shuffling me the few feet to his bunk. He sets me down gingerly, ensuring my leg is comfortable before kneeling down to take off my boots. I could handle this part, but I rather enjoy the attention, so I watch as he unlaces the wearing straps and slips the shoe off. The first comes away without trouble, but when he removes the second the dagger Sombra left me falls to the wooden floor with a clatter.

Reinhardt frowns down at the weapon and then back up at me. “You aren’t supposed to have that.”

I huff an amused breath. He did have strange priorities. “I’m not supposed to be here, either. Do you want to stop and discuss it?” 

“No, no,” he mutters quickly and strips me of my socks before standing to take off his shirt. 

I settle back on the bed, content to enjoy the show as I wait for him. The years had been kind. His body had been sculpted to perfection before, and although his skin had weathered the muscles beneath looked as promising as they ever had. Every part of him is large and thick and it’s easy to entertain salacious thoughts as I watch him undress.

The rest of his clothing follows in quick succession and then he is approaching the bed again. I find myself curiously self-conscious. The last time he saw me I was a young woman, and although he hasn’t expressed reservation so far, I can’t help but wonder what he’s anticipating.

He crawls onto the bed, bracing himself to either side of my legs before leaning in to kiss me again. My head swims at the feel of his lips and I let him press me back against the cot, far more comfortable than the one in my cell, but still small for the pair of us.

The kiss is a good distraction from my anxiety and I give in to it, running my fingers up his arms, tracing out the muscles on his back as he blindly works to remove my clothing. The pants come first, and he’s forced to withdrawn to favor my injured leg. The darkness of my skin can’t hide the bruising, but it looks worse than it is. Nothing’s broken and it will be fine in a few days, or when they let me have my healing reagents back.

“You should see the doctor,” he mutters as he tosses my pants carelessly to the floor behind him.

“Later.” Possibly much later. I’d much rather talk him into getting me my gun, but I recognize that might be out of his hands. He’s obviously respected here, but I don’t think I can convince him that Jack would be alright with me being armed.

That appeases him. He strips me of the remainder of my clothing, his good eye dancing over my body before he shifts to suck on my neck. I tilt my head, encouraging his mouth to run over everywhere he can reach and as he complies I abandon my reservations. Consequences can wait until tomorrow.

He’s better than my memory. The past loses details and sensations. I felt certain that it would strip him of his skill too. Admittedly, I didn’t eat as much as I should have, and the relief of his arms must have been all she sweeter for the stress I’ve endured, but it’s been a long time since I nearly passed out due to exertion.

Half the boat must have heard us, but no one came to interrupt. I stare at the ceiling as the room comes back into focus. My body tingles and my ears ring, but despite the loss of so many senses I’m still keenly away of Reinhardt settling back beside me. He kisses my cheek and then my neck with brushing strokes that are sweeter than they are erotic. I manage the energy to pat the back of his head, wordlessly commending him for a job well done.

My stomach chooses this moment to grumble loudly.

Reinhardt chuckles and moves away. “You still haven’t finished eating.” 

He pads across his room and collects the food while I shift up the bed to lay my head on his pillows. This whole place smells of him. If I ignore that everyone on this ship wants to see me hanged then I might imagine that I’ve stumbled into a particularly pleasant dream.

As it is, he brings me my food, stealing another bit of meat before sprawling out on what’s left of the bed. His fingers card lazily through my hair as I continue eating, I can feel his gaze upon me but it’s comforting; I enjoy knowing that he still likes looking at me.

“Are you married?” I wonder when I’ve had enough to stem the initial burst of hunger.

His eyes widen and he laughs, shaking back his hair. “No, There wasn’t time. Fareeha needed me at home in the evenings, and once she was old enough to fend for herself…” he shrugs and leans against the short headboard. “This is the life I’m best suited for.”

None of this seemed real. Everything he said was so different from how I’d always imagined events playing out after my departure. “She’s really on my ship.” The realization is soft and still too difficult to believe. I look over at Reinhardt in wonder. He is a better man than I’d ever realized. “You really took her in? You raised her as your own?”

He pauses, caught halfway through stealing another piece of meat. “Of course.”

I shift the plate toward him. He can have whatever he wants. “Why?”

Reinhardt drops his hand away at the question, confusion clouding his features until a sad understanding clears them. “Ana, I loved her. She was the only part of you I had left.”

I look back to my food, focusing on the taste of the vegetables. They are obviously getting past their prime. Soon they would be no good for roasting and would have to be thrown into soups and stews to hide how they’ve softened. 

It isn’t enough to distract from what he’d just told me. Reinhardt always talked like things were important. He always made a person feel like they were the only one in the world who mattered, but he did that with everyone. There is no sense in believing I’m special for it. It’s just who he is. “Yes. Well. That was a long time ago.”

I didn’t expect the laugh.

“Oh, Ana, you haven’t changed.” 

He’s grinning and looking like he knows something that I don’t. It’s annoying, even if it does light up his eye. “What are you talking about?”

“You’ve always done this.” His tone is dismissive, but he stretches out an arm across the headboard to wrap around my shoulders. “Everything would be going well and then you’d insist that I have sex with other people. The next time things got serious you had another man’s baby. You are dedicated to being unlovable.” His tone holds no malice, but the amusement underlying the words does nothing to cut the strangeness of them.

I didn’t do that. That wasn’t how things happened at all. He never wanted to settle down. I could tell! I knew he wouldn’t be happy with just me. What sort of life would that have been for him?

“I’m finished with this.” I hand him the tray and he sets it on his lap to eat what I couldn’t finish. He doesn’t comment on my lack of response, happy to eat, and relax, and leave me with my conflict.

“I should get some sleep,” I mutter at last. This bed is more comfortable than the one they’ll toss me back on tomorrow and besides that I’m too tired to move. I should sleep while I can.

Reinhardt finishes his meal and then sets the dishes on the trunk that rests beside his bed. I curl up against him, using his chest as a pillow. His heartbeat is as soothing as the steady rise and fall of his breaths. He kisses my hair, then his arms wrap around me in an embrace that’s gentle and secure. He touches me like I’m something precious that needs to be protected. He holds me like he loves me.

Just for tonight, I let myself believe that that’s true.

 


End file.
